Hearbeats lozza's fanfic
by BEMIforever
Summary: What would happen if Marissa didnt die? What would happen if marissa became famous? What would happen if Marissa left for five years and didnt return until now? Find out in Heartbeats.
1. Chapter 1 I'll miss you

**Ryissa Fan fiction.**

"_Heartbeats"_

**CHAPTER ONE – Ill miss you**

_This story continues on from when Ryan is driving Marissa to The airport. She is still going to Hawaii but this time Volchuck doesn't follow them and she survives the trip. It continues from the car trip._

Marissa and Ryan sat at the front of Ryan's Range Rover; Marissa watched the tree's pass in the side window as she remembered her time in Newport. She knew she was going to return to her home but it still didn't stop her from thinking about all the memories she was leaving behind. Marissa looked over to Ryan and could help but smile; Ryan had changed so many things in her life and couldn't imagine what it would have been like without him. Sure there were problems and her life had been less than perfect but it was something about him that made her feel like it was all going to be fine. Marissa thought back to the first day she met Ryan, he was standing outside with a cigarette in his mouth trying to look all tough. Ryan still had the whole tough look about him, but just so much more mature in every way.

The car stopped at a red light and Ryan turned to see Marissa was watching him, he just shook his head and smiled.

"_Hey"_

"_Hey, sorry I don't mean to stare its just... I was thinking"_ Marissa blushed a little.

"_You know I really will miss you Ryan, its going to be so weird with you not being around, its going to take a while for me to get use to not having you, summer, Seth, the Cohen's and even my mom around."_

Ryan watched her play with her fingers as she looked at the floor of the car and couldn't help but smile, he too was going to miss her, in fact the more he thought about her leaving the sadder he got, even when they weren't together they were always there for each other and It was going to take some time to get use to the fact that she wasn't going to be there every day.

"_I'm gonna miss you too, but im sure your going to be fine, probably meet some sailor guy, hey?"_

"_Aww yeah sure" _Marissa laughed.

" _Dad has told me all about the sailors, potbellied, bald and hairy, sounds tempting but I think ill give it a miss." _

-----------------------------------------------------

When they arrived at the airport Ryan opened the door for Marissa and helped carry two of her five bags. Marissa packed enough clothes for every season (and more, so Ryan thought). They had half an hour before Marissa's Flight came so Marissa and Ryan waited at the bar.

"_A 77 and a…"_

"_Orange juice thanks"_

"_Not in the mood to drink, hey?" _Ryan responded in a teasing sarcastic tone.

"_Excuse me Mr. but don't you think it would be nice if I was sober when I met my father?" _Marissa said as if it was an obvious reason.

"_Im really going to miss you Marissa, promise me we will keep in touch"_

"_Of course, and don't worry ill come down to see you every summer holiday we can catch up, and its not like there's not going to be internet access! I'll be sending so many emails that you will be sick of me!"_

"_Im sure that will never happen."_ Ryan looked into Marissa's eyes and couldn't pull away it was like there was a magnetic force pulling them together. He always thought she was the most beautiful thing he has ever seen but he hadn't realized that as she grew into this young adult she just got more beautiful by the second.

"_CALLING ALL PASSENGERS FOR FLIGHT 729, HAWAII, NOW BORDING ROWS 1-5,"_

At this announcement Ryan snapped out of his gaze towards Marissa and his eyes returned to the bar.

"_Well that's my flight."_ Marissa said trying not to look sad.

"_Ohh, right, ill walk you."_ Ryan took Marissa's handbag and helped her down from her seat.

Walking Marissa to the line, he couldn't help but think this would be the last time he would see her in around a year, this thought made him scared. Not because he wasn't sure that this was the right decision but more for the fact that he didn't know what it was going to be like without her there.

Marissa handed the ticket to the lady at the counter and turned to Ryan.

"_Well I guess this is it, for now anyway"  
_

"_Take care." _Ryan said leaning in for a hug.

Marissa hugged him back and leaned her head on his shoulder and shut her eyes.

"_You too, look after everyone for me."_ Marissa squeezed him tight and released herself from his arms. She looked at him smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

Ryan felt Marissa's warm lips on his cheek, his whole body felt warm and suddenly it made it that much harder for him to say goodbye. Marissa turned around to collect her ticket; she grabbed her handbag and walked towards the planes entrance. But she felt a hand grab her shoulder begging her to stop.

"_Ryan what are you doing, I really have to …"_ stopping her mid sentence Ryan pulled Marissa towards his face and gave her one last kiss goodbye. Not to long after Marissa broke away, her eyes still closed and a massive grin on her face she suddenly realized where she was and what she was doing there. She snapped out of whatever moment they were having together and picked up her bag which she had dropped and walked towards the entrance again.

Ryan just stood there, amazed with the thought that they had just kissed, it had been so long he had forgotten how good it was. Ryan saw Marissa walking towards the entrance and raised his hand. It was the way Ryan always said goodbye.

Marissa smiled and raised her hand too before saying

"_Ill miss you"_ and she stepped onto the plane.

The air hostess took Marissa's ticket and showed her to her seat in first class. Marissa thanked the lady and sat down to her assigned seat and closed her eyes. She was amazed that Ryan kissed her so openly. She hadn't kissed him since what seemed like forever, which lead her to realize she was actually leaving Newport. All these years of wishing and hoping she would she was finally leaving, starting something new, she new she had to leave everything behind.


	2. Chapter 2 A new beginning a new chapter

**CHAPTER TWO- "A new beginning a new chapter of my life"  
**

It had been Five years since Marissa Cooper left Newport and she hadn't returned since. After a month or so she stopped replying to Ryan's emails and pretty much appeared off the face of the earth. She called her Mom and Summer occasionally just to let them know she was doing fine and she was still alive but Marissa was too busy to come back home. They had to read about her in the magazines to find out what she was really doing that week.

After Marissa left Newport and went to Hawaii, she worked on the boat for 6 months. One day Jimmy took her to a Fashion Parade off the Coast Of L.A as he had a business deal with the man who ran the show. As it turned out they were looking for a new model and Marissa fitted the position perfectly. Her career blossomed from there. She was not only known around L.A but the whole of America new who Marissa Cooper was. She was finally living her own life, following her own rules not living under the name of "Julie Cooper Daughter."

---------------------------------------

It was 10:32 at night and Marissa sat in her office overlooking the city lights and flipped through photo's from the shoot she had that day. She spun around in her chair flicking back and forward between two of the photos until she got fed up and threw the photos on the maybe pile. Marissa heard a knock at her door and turned her head to see her Secretary Joe waiting at the door.

"_Sorry to interrupt Miss Cooper, but I have a call for you."  
_

"_No that's fine, who is it?"  
_

"_They didn't leave a name, shall I put you through?"  
_

"_Ahh yeah sure." _said Marissa as she wondered who could be possibly calling her this late at night.

"_Hello?"_

"_COOP!"_

"_Sum, omg what are you doing calling at this time!"_

_  
_Marissa laughed as she smiled at the fact that it was summer Roberts that had called her.

"_Well I have some news!"_

"_Shoot!"_

"_Umm… Cohen just asked me to marry him!"_

"_WHAT! No way congrats sum, omg you have no idea how happy I am for you!"_

Marissa was overwhelmed, her best friend was getting married; she always thought that summer would be the first to marry since she had planned her wedding from when they were about 12!

"_So have you set a wedding date?"_

"_Well not really, he literally just asked me half an hour ago and I wanted to call you first! But we want to get married soon so about three months or something so it will be a summer wedding."_

_  
"Sum, I can't believe it! You're finally getting married! So um, are you going to announce it to everyone else tonight or wait until the morning?"_

"_Um, were on our way over to the Cohen's house now, so I better go, but before I do I need to ask you a huge favor, Cooper Scooper will you be my maid of honor?"  
_

Summer waited anxiously on the other end of the line hoping Marissa would say yes but the thought crossed her mind that she doesn't really know this Marissa, the Marissa that appeared in the magazines, the Marissa who was apart of all the scandalous magazines.

"_Are you serious, Summer of course I will be your maid of honor! I am so grateful you have no idea!!"_

Summer was relieved that her best friend agreed to be her maid of honor but then she thought of Ryan, Ryan was going to be the best man she hoped that this wouldn't change anything.

"_So Sum when you would like me to come down?"  
_

"_Ohh, I totally forgot about your busy schedule, I can call you in a few weeks and let you know when the date is if you want."_

"_Umm, sum can I please put you on hold for like 2 seconds?"_

"Um sure coop."

Summer was really confused now; she was in the car driving to the Cohen's with Seth when Marissa put her on hold.

"_So what did she say hunny?"_ Seth asked

"_She said yes but, she's put me on hold"_ summer said as she raised her left eyebrow wondering why on earth she was on hold.

Had one of Marissa's agents walked in the room and asked her when she was ready for her next shoot, Summer was frustrated, she hardly got to speak to Marissa and she thought the least she could do was talk to her for more than a minute!

Seth laughed at Summer's expression and removed one hand off the wheel of the car and placed it on her thigh showing her that everything was going to be okay.

At that moment Summer heard a voice at the other end of the phone.

"_Sum, Sum are you there?"_

"_Yeah sorry, so um what did you do?"_

"_Well I just had to ask my boss something, so I have a question for you."_

"_What is it Riss?"_

"_How would you fell if I could come down to Newport, say Tuesday?"_

All Marissa heard was a high pitched scream on the other end of phone, Marissa pulled the phone away from her and laughed, she hadn't heard that scream since they both watched the season finally of the valley.

"_Coop, I am so excited are you sure, I mean Tuesday is in three days!"_

"_Yep im sure, I actually just convinced my boss that I need around four months off."_

"_WHAT! Marissa Cooper are you kidding me this is amazing, but what about the magazines and the press, aren't they going to miss there golden girl?"_

Marissa laughed that the fact Summer had called her the "golden girl", she had never thought of her self as anything 'special' just a regular girl who just happened to fall into this path in life.  
_"Im sure they'll survive, besides I'll there are many places in Newport where I can get my photo taken anywhere! The question is do you want me down there?"_

"_Marissa Cooper back in town, how can I refuse?"_

"_Tuesday it is?"_

"_I'll meet you at the airport, this is so great coop I can't believe its been five whole years since I've seen you in person!"  
_

"_I know, it's horrible, but im going to make it up to you! I'll text you later on with the times that my plane arrives, I can't wait to see you, but I better let you go."_

"_Okay coop! Can't wait to see you! Love you heaps!"  
_

"_Love you too! Congrats again! Tell Seth I say 'hi' and that he better take care of my girl."  
_

"_Sure will, bye coop."_

As Marissa was about to reply summer hung up. Marissa relaxed back into her chair and smiled at the thought that she would be seeing her best friend in just three days!  
Marissa opened her top draw and shuffled through some papers until she came across what she was looking for, a photo of the Fab Four on there graduation. They all looked so happy, there smiles couldn't get any bigger, and a tear ran down Marissa's face. She looked at Ryan and herself, she had her arm around his shoulder and she looked so comfortable and happy which brought her to the day when she left all that behind that night at the airport. She licked her bottom lip and ran her thumb across it, clenched her fist, closed her eyes and took a massive breath and sobbed to herself letting all the pain out.

-----------------------------------------------------


	3. Chapter 3 A Letter

**CHAPTER THREE- "A letter"**

Ryan lay on his bed staring at the front cover of the latest 'Ralph' magazine where he saw his beautiful ex- girlfriend on the cover, only wearing a red bathing suit exposing the rest of her body to the country. Ryan remembered the days where he was the only person who would see that much of perfect body. He moved his fingers across the photo and sighed, even though he was still extremely angry at Marissa, not for leaving but for never returning, he was still deeply in love with her. To everyone else, Ryan's obsession for Marissa was just because she was famous and because he wanted everyone to know that he use to date her. But it was more than that he still loved her and missed her like hell; he bought all the magazines just to see how she was as he had no other way to keep in touch with her. As Ryan put down the magazine he reached for the side table, there he picked up a printed out email. It read:

12. June.2007  
Re: Holidays were great!

Sender: Marissa Cooper

Receiver: Ryan Atwood

Hey Ry,

My holidays were good too, I mean dad has taken me ever where! I swear I know the coast of America off by heart!

But Yesterday I went to this parade in L.A it was amazing, my dad knows the owner of the show or something and he offered me a position! It's probably going to be a one time only thing, I've never thought as my self as a model!

It seems to me that you've been doing great back home too, but I have to tell you something.

Ryan, I don't think we should write to each other anymore. I think it's too hard, I want to start fresh here and every time I see your name appear on my emails, all these memory's come back. Its not that I don't want to be your friend or anything, it just too hard.

Im sorry Ryan, I really am, but this is not going to work. I am so confused, when you kissed me at the airport that night it made me so emotional. I didn't know what it meant. Do you still love me or was it just a spur of the moment thing. Ryan I think it's just best if we… go our own way. If you and I truly want to live our lives to the full and put everything behind us I just think its is best if we don't… keep in contact. So I don't think I am going to be replying to any of your emails anymore. Ryan I am truly sorry, I'll never forget you, please don't forget me!

Marissa.

It pained Ryan to read that letter, it confused him so much, the fact that she had written "It's too hard" at least 10 times, made him wonder what was too hard? The long distance relationship that wasn't really a relationship or the fact that he kissed her and she had no idea what it meant. Ryan decided to stop sulking and get out of his bedroom and get some food. He walked out of the pool house and entered the main house, to his surprise he saw Seth standing at the island bench with his arm wrapped around summer's waste smiling and laughing at each other as if no one else was in the room.

"_Ehmmm..."_ Ryan interrupted there 'moment'.

"_Aww hey Chino, we were just about to come and tell you something!"_

Ryan did his classic 'half smile' signaling that he wanted her to continue.

"_were engaged!"_ Summer squealed as she lifted her ring finger to show Ryan the amazing rock!

"_Aww congrats guys, that's great, so have you set a date?"  
_

"_That's exactly what Marissa asked."  
_

Summer stopped, she totally forgot that Ryan hated anyone bringing up Marissa, and she was positive he would be even angrier that summer kept in touch with her.

Ryan just smiled.  
_"Well that's great guys, I think ill just grab a bagel and head off to bed. I'll talk to you guys in the morning."_

Ryan hugged Summer and shook Seth's hand and patted him on the back, he was really happy for the couple, he was expecting it for a while as Summer and Seth had been inseparable for the past two years. As Ryan grabbed a bagel and headed for the door the thought that Marissa was going to be at the wedding scared the crap out of him. In his head he knew that she would return one day but he didn't think it would be this soon, not that five years wasn't a long time but he hadn't moved on from Marissa and he was sure she had at least ten boyfriends since himself. As much as he wanted to see her, he hoped that she wouldn't be able to make it, but of course he was kidding himself.  
--------------------------------------------


	4. Chapter 4 the world is black and white

**CHAPTER FOUR- "no im not colourblind, I know the world is black and white"**

Marissa turned over in her bed as she tried to get comfortable, she hadn't slept at all, it was Monday night and tomorrow she would be heading off to Newport. Marissa reached for her cell phone on her bedside table; she flipped it open and squinted her eyes as the light was gleaming from her cell phone. It was 3:45, not late enough for her to be getting ready for work but time for her to try to get back to sleep. Marissa placed her phone back onto her table and rolled back into her sleeping position. Marissa contemplated the fact of why she was awake, was it because she was returning home or was it because she was had no idea if she was excited or scared?

Later that afternoon Marissa decided it was time to pack her clothes ready for her flight that night. She turned on the radio to her favorite station and started singing to one of her all time favorite songs "When did your heart go missing- by Rooney" came on. This song brought back one strong memory for Marissa, the night Summer, Seth, Anna, Luke, Oliver, Ryan and herself went to the Rooney concert! She threw some of her favorite t-shirts and shorts in her bag. She then opened her second cupboard and searched through her dress'; she knew if she was heading back to Newport she would defiantly be needing a few of her best dress'.

"_Well I hope you liked that blast from the past, Here's another one, Im sure you'll always remember slow dancing to this number"_

Marissa didn't take much notice of that announcement until she heard the song, the beginning of it sounded so familiar. Marissa felt her knee's go week and fell to the ground.

"_Lets dance in style lets dance for a while, heaven can wait were only watching the skies"_

It was her song, no it was there song.

"_forever young I want to be forever young, do you really want to live forever, forever, forever"_

Marissa sat on the ground, pushed herself up against the wall and buried her face into her hands. She closed her eyes and let the tears she had hung onto for so long drip down her face, she was in pain. Her heart ached, her thoughts stopped she sat on the ground motionless listening to 'there' song.

To interrupt Marissa's crying session the phone begin to ring, as Marissa searched through her clothes looking for her phone she heard it go to answering machine.

"_Hey, you've called Marissa's phone, im guessing you know what to do"_

"_Hey coop, it's just me summer I was just wondering if it wou…"_

Marissa picked up half way through the message.

"_Sum? Sorry about that I couldn't find the phone"_ Marissa managed to say whilst she sniffed and wiped away her tears.

"_Hey coop, are you okay? I just wanted to know what time to meet you at the airport?"  
_

"_No, No im fine, um well the flight leaves at 5:45 and should be arriving at around 7ish I hope that suits you?  
_

"_yep that's fine ill be there around 6:30! Cya!"_

"_bye sum, see you soon!"_

Marissa checked her watch and realized the time, she grabbed her bags locked up her house and waited for her limo to pick her up.

_----------------------------------------------_

_  
_It was around 6:30 and Marissa would be landing in 15 minutes. After signing what seemed like hundreds of autographs Marissa had a few minutes to herself. She took a huge breath in and waited until the turbulence was over; even when it was she still felt her stomach was still doing flip flops. She was overwhelmed by how nervous she was, I mean it was her best friend how much could things have changed?

As Marissa walked off the plane and down the isle, she was snapped by photographers at ever angle, she was surprised word came out so fast that she was going to be in Newport. As she pushed through a crowed of paparazzi, and she looked out for summer. She found her self standing in the middle of the airport searching for her oldest friend. Then she felt a tap on her back and she turned to see a beautiful blonde girl standing there.

"_Coop!"  
_

"_Summer? Oh my god is that really you?"  
_

"_I was just about to ask the same thing!"  
_

Marissa scanned her eyes over summer, she was blonde now? She had the same face and she was still as small and cute as she remembered but she couldn't believe how much she had changed, she wouldn't have recognized her in the streets!

"_Woow coop you look beautiful! I mean you were always beautiful but you just look better, but still not as hot as me"_

"_What are you talking about I look the same! but you Miss BLONDE Summer Roberts or should I say Mrs. Cohen!"_

The girls both screamed with excitement that the fact that Summer would soon be Summer Cohen.

"_Can I give my best friend a hug or do I need to ask her security guard?"  
_

"_Sum, come here!"_

The two girls hugged each other so tightly they could hardly breathe it had been five whole years since they had seen each other and they were surprised that they still kept in contact.

Summer and Marissa walked to the car waiting in the parking lot and Summer helped Marissa put her bags into the boot.

"_Coop, brought enough bags!"_

"_It's the OC summer; it has all four seasons in one!"  
"Not really…" _Summer said shaking her head.

"_Shut up and drive"_

Marissa and Summer talked all the way home, they didn't even talk about the important things that they had missed out on, it was more like, 'I cant believe that celebrity was caught wearing that' 'do you know….'. Until they reached the gates that lead up to the court they knew so well.

"_So cooper scooper, you ready for this?"  
_

"_I just cant believe after all this time, it feels like it was yesterday. How much have we changed Summer?"  
_

"_On the outside, I'd say heaps but on the inside coop your still the same to me!"  
_

"_Alright you've convinced me lets go!"_ Marissa said laughing at how easy Summer actually did convince her!

"_So um have you talked to your Mom recently?"  
_

"_Yeah I called her yesterday to let her know that I was coming home."_

Summer pulled up into the Cohen's drive way.

"_So have you spoken to anyone else?"  
_

"_No, just you and Mom."_

"_This isn't going to be awkward or anything sum?"_

"_course not" _Summer rolled her eyes.

"_thought so" _Marissa frowned.

-----------------------------------------------------


	5. Chapter 5 The return of the Cooper

**CHAPTER FIVE- "The return of the Cooper"**

Marissa opened the car door and helped Summer grab her bags; It had seemed like she had totally forgotten where she was until she walked up to the entrance of the Cohen's house.

_  
"everything's going to be alright you know."_ Summer reassured her.

"_yeah, I know."  
_

Summer pressed the doorbell and smiled at Marissa, she had seen her in the magazines and on TV but she still looked so different. Sure she was the same beautiful blonde haired blue eyed Marissa but there was something different about her that she couldn't explain.

"_Hello hello…. Hello? Hello Marissa cooper? Is that really you?" _Sandy said as he greeted the two girls waiting at his doorstep.

"_well you've finally come back, isn't it great to have a celebrity in the house! Who would have thought hey?"_

Marissa leaned forward and gave Sandy a hug, she was so happy to be back at this familiar place.

"_Yes Sandy, if that's your way of saying I miss you, I missed you too!" _Marissa said joking with Sandy.

"_Well come on in you two! Kirsten's in the kitchen."  
_

On that note Marissa widened her eyes and stared at Summer.

"_Don't worry Coop things have changed."  
_

Marissa felt sort of pained by that comment, she felt as if she had missed out on so much already and she had been back for less than half and hour. Kirsten had learnt to cook, Summer had died her hair and Sandy, well actually sandy was the same!

As Marissa walked through the house she had noticed not much had changed, the furniture was the same the colour was the same even the photos were the same. She continued her way through the house into the Kitchen.

"_Sweetie, guess who's come to pay us a visit."_

"_MARISSA COOPER!"_ Kirsten exclaimed!

"_Who would have though, hey, they girl from next door! Aww hunny it's great to have you back home!"_

"_Its great to be back" _Marissa said as she gave Kirsten a hug.

"_So where's Seth?" _Summer asked

"_Aww he and Ryan are working tonight, Im so sorry if I knew that Marissa was going to be here then I would have told them to stay. But you will catch them in the morning hunny."_

"_No that's fine really; it's just so great to see you after all this time." _Marissa replied not to sure if that comment was directed at her or summer.

"_I know hunny, so are you hungry?"  
_

"_Starving." _Both girls replied.

At the Dinner table Sandy, Kirsten, Summer and Marissa sat. Kirsten had put on a roast and to Marissa's surprise it was delicious.

"_Mmm, Kirsten this is amazing, I would have come back much earlier if I knew I was missing out on this."_ Marissa said sincerely

"_Well Marissa, im surprised you made it down on the busy schedule you have, don't worry we have kept update with your life!"_

"_Yeah, Im so sorry I haven't come to visit, I feel so bad but im going to make it up to all of you. It's just been so hectic I mean photo shoots, interviews, meeting people…"_ Marissa stopped as she realized she was sort of bragging.

"_Yes, we have missed you a lot, especially Ryan."_ Sandy said in almost a mean way.

Marissa flinched at the sound of his name, she was feeling bad enough already she didn't want to be bringing Ryan up at this time of night.

"_So anyway, how long and where will you be staying?"_

_"well luckily my boss owes me one and he has let me take of four months. As for where I was staying I thought I'd just book a room in a hotel or something."_

"_Nonsense, no need for you to book out a room, you can stay here in the pool house, and Ryan can stay in Seth's old room."_

"_Aww Kirsten, I would hate to intrude."_

"_No your never intruding, Besides Seth living with Summer now it would be nice for Ryan to have some company."_

"_Only if you're sure."_

"_Fine with me, it will be great to build up my profile, you know with having 'the Marissa Cooper' staying at my house!" _Sandy said.

Marissa tried to laugh it off, trying not to feel that these people she loved and cared for where treating her different because of her fame. Then she looked over at Summer and caught her smile, she looked so happy, maybe it was because she was getting married or maybe it was because she was sitting with her best friend again.

"_Gosh look at the time. I better run, Coop Im so happy your back! I would let you stay at mine but we sorta, kinda only have one bedroom and the pool house sounds better than my pull out couch!"_

"_No Summer that's fine, it was so great seeing you! I missed you so much. We should go shopping or something tomorrow?"  
"Sounds perfect, ill tell Seth you're home and we will come over tomorrow and we can all go shopping!"_

Marissa stood up out of her seat and followed Sandy, Kirsten and Summer to the door. After Sandy and Kirsten had said 'goodbye'. Marissa stood in front of summer and gave her a hug. She had missed her so much and was happy to be with her for the first time in five years.

"_Drive safely!"_ Sandy shouted to Summer as he shut the door behind them.

"_So let's get your bed ready you must have had a long day"_

"_yeah, im sort of use to long days."_

Marissa followed Kirsten into the pool house as Sandy brought in her bags.

"_I hope this will do, I mean it's not a five star hotel but…"_

"_It's perfect Kirsten, Thank you again."_

"_No worries hunny its just great to have you back, We'll just let you settle in."_

Kirsten said as she closed the pool house doors behind herself and sandy.

Marissa threw her handbag down on a chair, pulled the blinds down and threw herself onto the bed. She felt the warm doona that Kirsten had just laid down for her and grabbed a fluffed up pillow and cuddled it tight. At last she was at home.

---------------------------------------------


	6. Chapter 6 It couldnt be you

**CHAPTER SIX- "It couldn't be you"**

Ryan pulled up in the drive way and slammed his door. He had a shocking day at work. Everything he did just seemed to be wrong. Ryan wiped his eyes and rolled his shirt back from his arm to check his watch. It was 11:30; he had been working on his latest construction for one of the 'newpsies'. She kept on changing her mind about how she wanted the house, where she wanted that room to be ECT. ECT. Ryan fumbled in his pocket for his keys. Hey shoved it in the lock and opened the door. He threw his bag onto the table and headed out for the pool house.

In the pool house Marissa was getting changed into her pj's. She was in her black lacey bra that she stole from one of her photo shoots and the matching black g-string. Marissa bent down to look into her bag for her nighty when she heard the door open.

Ryan's eyes almost flew out of his sockets, what was this unbelievably hot woman doing in his bedroom. Did Seth hire a stripper for him as a joke? Ryan swallowed and decided he would be the first to start this conversation.

"_Hello there..."_

Marissa turned around and saw Ryan. She stood there frozen staring into his eyes, forgetting she was only in her bra and undies.

_"Ma... Ma... Marissa?"_

Ryan thought his eyes were bulging out of his head before but now there was something else bulging in his pants.

"_Ryan, oh gosh."_

Marissa gasped as she realized that she was barely clothed. She grabbed her nighty and quickly threw it over herself feeling embarrassed and shocked she tried to lighten the mood.

"_Nothing you haven't seen before…"_

Marissa wished she hadn't said that.

"_What are you doing here?"  
_

"_well Kirsten said It would be okay if I stayed here and you could…"  
_

"_No I mean what are you doing here in Newport."_

_  
"I've come for the wedding Ryan,"  
_

Ryan was getting angry, how could she show up after all these years.

"_Marissa, I want you to leave."  
_

"_What Ryan… I can't im"  
_

"_No Marissa, you don't understand, you cant just show up here dressed like this after five years and expect everyone to be happy your back."_

_  
_Marissa started to get watery in her eyes.

"_You don't understand how much pain I went through without you. Not having you here. The first year was fine because I knew if I could get through the year I would have a reward at Christmas, I would be seeing you. But no you had to send me an email saying it was 'to hard for you' and we 'shouldn't keep in touch'._

Marissa couldn't hold back anymore, she was crying so hard that she needed to take short breaths in. She felt her heart slow down, and her head go dizzy.

"Okay, Summer, Kirsten and Sandy might forgive you for leaving but I cant. You don't understand how much I went through. I understood you had decided to start a fresh but I didn't understand why we couldn't keep in touch. Until about two years later when I was watching 'E news' and saw this face that was so familiar to me. You had made it big time. You had ditched me and the rest of the family for fame, nice one cooper.

Marissa was still crying but now they were tears of anger, how could anyone accuse her of such things.

"_Well Ryan, I couldn't help it I didn't choose to be famous, it just went like that"  
_

Marissa was shocked. She sounded like a spoiled bitch. She covered her mouth, trying to take the words back.

"_Well sorry for breathing your air, god Marissa what happened to you?"_

Ryan said as he went to leave the room. But he couldn't he felt the warmth of Marissa's hand pulling him back.

"_Don't leave now Ryan, we have to sort this out…"  
_

At that moment they were face to face. Ryan looked into Marissa's eyes and felt the pain. But in front of the pain there was her beauty. It seemed that she had not only become more mature with her words but more mature with her beauty. It amazed him that something so beautiful even existed, when he was with her he lost himself. He fell under her spell; it seemed that they hadn't been fighting at all.

Marissa noticed the way Ryan looked into her eyes and she felt at home. The way he made her feel warm and happy inside still seamed to amaze her. She let her eyes scan over his body as it stood motionless as if time had stopped. She saw how rugged he looked, and he was no longer cute, he was hot. She wondered why a model agency hadn't picked him up. Marissa felt a shiver down her spine as he placed his hand on the side of her face.

Marissa was heavily sobbing as she realized how much pain she had caused him. Ryan moved his hand from her cheek and wiped away her tear.

"_Ryan, im… im sorry, im so sorry."_ she yelled to him

Ryan only had one way to respond to this. He leaned forward and kissed her on the lips. He pulled away just remembering why they were here in the first place until he felt Marissa's arms wrapped around his neck and was being pulled closer to her face. The kiss turned into a make out session. Her hands caressed his neck, as she let Ryan's tongue enter her mouth. She felt his hand go under her nighty, she moaned loudly. Ryan smiled and threw her onto the bed. At this point she didn't know what to say to him, she thought it was almost best if she didn't say anything at all.

Ryan laid on top of her and started to make out wit her some more. She felt his warm body rub against hers and she felt so safe, so happy and all she wanted was more. She began to unbutton his t-shirt and unzip his pants as he lifted off her nighty. There they laid half naked in each others grip. Ryan blinked just to make sure this was actually happening before he took off her undergarments. There he laid hovering above her moving his eyes all across her naked body. He smiled, for the first time in around five years he was so happy. He could stay here like this for the rest of his life and still be as happy. He too felt like he was finally home.

Marissa looked up at Ryan and saw how happy he was. She smiled back and took off his underwear suggesting that it was time. She grabbed his hips as he entered her, she screamed his name. They stayed like this all night, in each others arms, together, finally at home.

**--------------------------------------------------------  
**


	7. Chapter 7 Will you be there?

**CHAPTER SEVEN: "Will you be there?"**

**  
**Ryan woke to the soft snore of a naked Marissa lying on his chest, still exhausted from the long night of love making before he lay awake watching her sleep. He felt warm inside and realized how lucky he was to be lying there with the girl of his dreams. He stroked her cheek and pushed back a piece of hair that covered her face and smiled.

"_Mmhm…" _Marissa moaned

"_Hello you, sorry did I wake you?"_ Ryan whispered softly feeling bad for waking her.  
Not moving her body she rested her chin on his chest and smiled.

"_No, its fine... Last night was"_

"_Breath taking?"_ Ryan answered.

"_That's one way to put it"_

Marissa giggled resting the side of her head back onto Ryan's chest.

Ryan ran his fingers through her silky blonde hair and enjoyed the feeling of lying there with Marissa on top of him, both totally naked.

"_What's the time?"_ Marissa jumped as she lifted her head from his warm body.

"_Why? Do you need to be somewhere?" _Ryan questioned

"_Well I have to get ready..."_

"_Ready for what?"_

"_Well, I have a fashion parade on tonight..."_

"_Aww, I thought you had time off?"_

"_Well not exactly it's more like a transfer"_

Ryan felt a little unsettled and wondered where this conversation was leading them, he pondered that what happened the previous night was a one night stand. Was she going to go back to "Hollywood life" leave him again? But then the word transfer repeated in his head... did this mean she was staying here from now on?  
_"Right and by transfer you mean for four months or forever?"_

Marissa was put on the spot, to tell the truth she didn't even know what this 'transfer' meant, she hadn't planned to stay 'forever' but she hadn't planned not to.

"_I, I'm not to sure yet… but I mean I want to see how things turn out you know?"_

"_Yeah, I understand."_

Ryan really did understand, she wasn't making any promises but it seemed like she was going to try, it seemed as they had almost forgotten they were still naked lying on top of each other, Ryan laughed at the situation.

"_Oh my gosh,"_   
Marissa blushed as the sheet she had rapped around herself had fallen; she rapped it around her self for the second time and felt her cheeks heat up as she blushed.

"_No, really I don't mind."_ Ryan said snickering

"_Of course you wouldn't Ry"_   
Marissa said screwing up her nose and pulling the 'gosh Ryan' face.

"_Aww yeah miss cooper, what are you trying to suggest?_

"_What am I trying to suggest, excuse me you were the one who was looking…"_

"_Well it was a bit hard not to"_

"_Oh!"  
" You can't blame me for looking I mean… your beautiful."_   
The sarcastic tone had left Ryan's voice when he said 'beautiful' he meant it, she was beautiful, she was better than beautiful, she was absolutely perfect.

Marissa's cheeks became even more red as she smiled at the fact Ryan called her beautiful. I mean to tell the honest truth she knew she had been called beautiful before, in magazines, by critics even by fans but it felt real when Ryan said it, like he really really meant it.

"_You're not to bad yourself"  
"Thank you"  
_As Marissa heard thoughs words she realized that that was Ryan's answer to everything.

"_Marissa Cooper, are you… blushing?"_   
he said as he tried to remove the sheet from her body.

"_Ryan stop it! Good way to lighten the mood hey!"_

She laughed still grabbing the blanket around her tight.  
_"Sorry, Sorry I'll let you go."_  
Ryan said wishing she would just let him take the sheet away.  
_"So Ry, I was wondering, I know it might be too soon and I don't know if you'll think this is wrong or im crazy for asking."_

"_Woow... What? Slow down, I can't get a word your saying"_

Ryan reached for Marissa's hand reassuring her that everything was okay. Marissa took a deep breath and relaxed.

"_You know how I was saying I have that Fashion Parade tonight?"_

"_Yeah…"  
_ Ryan said as he was trying to move her along and get to the point.

"_Well, I was wondering if you wanted to be my date."_

Even before Ryan could answer Marissa quickly added

"_But we can go as friends if you want?"_

"_If its okay with you, I'd rather be your…" _

Marissa dreaded that his next word would be "friend" or "I'd rather be your friend and not come" but to her surprised he said neither.

"_I'd rather be your date."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah, I'd love to."_

"_So what does this mean… like was last night a… or are we?"_

"_Taking it slow? Yeah, I mean if you want to?"_

"_Umm, yeah I would… Its just are you sure because what I did to you, im surprised were even talking"_

Marissa felt as if she shouldn't have brought that up, maybe he would change his mind now; she would hate herself if he did.

"_I know me too, I was hurt Marissa, really hurt but last night was really genuine I mean I felt like you missed me as much as I missed you, I felt like you needed me as I need you, correct me if I'm wrong but that passion is enough to try to sort things out."_

That was not a Ryan Atwood statement, she was gob smacked that thoughs words came out of his mouth. This was the Ryan Atwood that couldn't tell her that he loved her and wasn't good with words. This was Ryan five years later, a mature, still as gorgeous, young man that was ready to give her his full heart, ready to go all out, the man she had loved, the man she could now give her heart too, she was willing to give it a shot if he was.

"_I mean if you put it that way, I would be an idiot to say no!"_  
Ryan pulled her down on him and kissed her forehead.

"_Ryan you amaze me"  
"What do you mean?"_

"_How much you've changed, how much you've matured."_

"_Well thanks, I guess?"_

Ryan said as he was unsure if that was a good thing or a bad thing.  
_"No, I mean it in a good way, your words just blew me away, that's certainly not the Ryan I remember."_

"_A lot has changed."_

"_Talk about it."  
_Marissa said pulling away from Ryan's grip.

"_But a lot hasn't"  
_Ryan said pulling her into his grip again._  
"This house is still the same, this room is still the same, I look the same and my feelings for you have stayed the same… but I'll tell you what, you, you have changed… you were once the most beautiful person in the world, but now your beauty is indescribable, you were once the girl that I loved to listen too, but know you're the girl that wait for the moment I can hear you speak, you were once the girl I wanted to be with, but now you're the girl I need to be with. Yeah, I know I haven't been with me but I still feel the same, watching you on TV or reading about you in the magazines that I am with you and just so I can clear this up this has nothing to do with you being who you are now, being in the magazines, being on the TV this is about me and you.. Well that's what I wanted to get off my chest."_

Ryan said as he smiled, realizing that he had changed, a whole lot.

"_Ryan, I don't, I cant, I don't know what to say?"_

Marissa felt her heart beat 100 times a minute all her old feelings were coming back.  
Ryan raised his finger to her mouth.

"_Then don't."_

Marissa knew what she could say. She lent down over his body fully exposing herself and started to kiss his neck, she followed his neck line until she reached his mouth. Kissed his lips so hard, she felt more than lust she was starting to feel love, she thought It was way to early for this but she couldn't help herself. She really loved him and she hated that she ever left, but she was back now, she was going to make it up, to him and everyone else.  
Ryan rapped his arms around her body and kissed her back, he let her tongue enter his mouth and they had another making out session. To Marissa's surprise Ryan pulled away.

"_So what time do you have to get ready for this party?"_

"_Is that seriously what you are thinking about right now?"  
"No, I mean, I was just,"_

Marissa forced herself on top of him again and made out with him.  
_"No, your right I probably should go,"_

"_No wait don't leave, were only just started."_

"_I though we were taking this slow?"_

"_And I thought you were the one saying 'are you seriously thinking about that now'."  
"Well it is 12, and I need to go shopping… so by the time I get home It will be 3 and the party starts at 7, I think that means its time to leave."_

Marissa went to get up but Ryan grabbed her arm pulling her down.  
_"Don't go!"_

He begged her.

"_I'll pick you up at 6:30."_

She laughed as she kissed his forehead, she didn't want to leave either.

Marissa slipped out of bed with no clothes on and looked through her wardrobe, Ryan really enjoyed this site, as Marissa opened the cupboard shutting out her body from Ryan's view he leaned across the bed trying to get a better look. Marissa turned around and saw what he was doing.

"_Ryan!"_ Marissa squealed

"_What are you doing?"_

"_Shit!"_ Ryan said embarrassed.

Marissa walked into Ryan's view totally naked standing there with her hands on her hips with a confused face.

"_What are you looking at?"_

"_Aww, im just admiring the beautiful cupboard, the wood is amazing; I wonder is it red gum?"_

_Marissa laughed at Ryan's comment, she defiantly wasn't expecting that._

"_Oh yes! I agree its beautiful, I better get changed then."_

"_No, No don't don't!"  
"I thought so, but I really have to go, and besides, I am the one staying here Ryan! It's my pool house for now anyway!"_

"_Sorry, madam I didn't realize I was intruding."_

"_Well you better leave before Kirsten walks in."_

Ryan grabbed his clothes that were scattered around the room got dressed and kissed Marissa on the check.

"_6:30 it is."_

"_Its black tie!"_

"_I guessed that!"_


	8. Chapter 8 For old times

**CHAPTER EIGHT- "For Old times"**

Marissa rolled over in bed to see that the time was 1:30, she rubbed her eyes and realized that her so called 'nap' was more like a deep sleep. She got up rubbed her eyes and walked into the kitchen of the Cohen's house; she was no fully dressed in short shorts and a tank top. She pulled up a chair and had a look around the house, Ryan was right by saying the house hadn't changed a bit. When no one walked into the kitchen for about 15 minutes Marissa headed to the fridge to find a sticky note on the 'notice board'.

"**Gone shopping, didn't want to wake you, we have bagels  
Love Kirsten."**

Marissa smiled, she hadn't been left a note like that since high school, Marissa grabbed the phone which lay on the table and began to dial numbers that she knew so well.

"_Hello, Summer speaking."_

"_Hey Sum, its coop!"_

"_Aww hey how are you?"_

"_I'm good thanks, what are you up 2?"_

"_Umm, just sitting here on the coach with Seth, yourself"_

Marissa felt a little jealous, Summers life was so perfect she had a man she loved she was engaged and living in her own house.

"_Nothing much, well I was just wondering if you and Seth are free tonight?"_

"_Yep, were free, why what where you suggesting?_

"_Well I know how much you love fashion and I know how much you love parties!"_

"_Yeahhh..."_

"_So I have a runway show on tonight for some upcoming fashion designers, it's a pretty big deal, well I was offered to model for them, anyway I just happen to have two spare tickets and was wondering if you and Seth would like to come? And before I forget we will be going to the after party."_

_There was silence on the other end of the phone._

"_Summer?"_

"_YES! Coop, I'd love to come, are you sure?"_

"_Yeah, im positive, but I just have one little favor to ask of you?"_

"_Shoot?"_

"_Well I need a new dress, and I know this fashion expert, I was wondering if she would take me shopping, what do you think?_

"_Good idea, are you going to invite me too?"_

"_Summer, you're the fashion expert?"_

"_Aww right! Sure I'll come coop, Do you want me to pick you up in a half hour?"_

"_Sure, so is that cool with you and Seth I'll come by and pick you up at 6:30?"_

"_Yeah, that's awesome, thank you so much, Seth said as long as he can meet some people he'll be there!"_

"_I can sort that out for him! See you soon!"_

"_Bye coop!"_

Marissa had never been so excited to go shopping before; she hadn't had a one on one shopping session with Summer in five years or more!

Marissa ran to the door with her bag swinging from her arm, she checked her appearance at the mirror near the entrance to the Cohen's house and pulled the door open.

"_Summer, hi!"_

"_Hey, you ready to go shopping!"_

"_dahh!"_

Summer directed Marissa to the car and opened the door for her.

"_After you madam,"_

"_why thank you kind sir_

"

The two girls giggled remembering that every time they entered a car together they needed to say that. As they drove off to the shopping Mall summer needed to sort out a few things first.

"_So coop, how did you get two extra tickets, I mean aren't you meant to just have 'a date' for these big events?"_

"_Yeah, but I do have a date."_

"_What Marissa Cooper you liar! Yesterday you told me you were single."_

"_That was true, yesterday I was single."_

"_Okay, so did you just pull a random off the street?"_

"_No not exactly."_   
Marissa paused, not knowing if Summer would appreciate what happened the night before.

"_Marissa, you have never kept a secret from me in your life, now SHOOT!"_

"_Okay, last night I sort of had a late night bump in with Ryan, and you know how things are with us, one thing led to another…"_

"_So you slept together?"_

"_yeah, sorta."_

"_hmm…"_

Summer's tone had changed, she was now pulling that 'what are you doing' look.

"_Summer, its not like that…"_

"_Its not like what, a summer fling, a one night stand. Marissa you cant just get up and leave him again, you don't understand what he went through without you. I'm guessing you think he was upset, your wrong, he wasn't just upset he was depressed for at least three months after you stopped replying to his emails, he just locked himself in his room, he wouldn't come out for days… it was bad Marissa, if he didn't have any of us to support him he would probly still be like that today."_

Marissa felt like a dagger had gone straight threw her heart. She dropped her head and looked at the car's floor, Summer was right, Marissa knew he would be upset but she didn't know it was this bad.

"_I wont, I'm not, Summer, im not going to do that to him or any of you again… I promise"_

She said looking into Summer's eyes showing that she really did mean it.

"_If you say so coop, just take it slow from now on okay?"_

"_Okay, I know what im doing summer…"_

"_Alright, well lets lighten the mood and do some shopping."_

"_Sure, summer I need to go and pick up my costume from the office in Balboa heights, do you mind if we stop off there before we go to the mall?"_

"_No that's fine, should I make a left turn here?"_

"_Yeah, its that shop there"_

Marissa and Summer exited the car and entered the shop and Marissa was greeted with many familiar faces.

"_Marissa darling, you look fabulous, a sensing a bit of a vintage 60's look happening here?"_

_The man kissed Marissa on both sides of her cheeks._

"_Chaz, how are you!"_

"_Aww I'm great and yourself hunn?"_

"_im doing really well what are you doing down here?"_

"_Well hunny, there is the biggest fashion show of the year happening tonight! Im only hear for this week and then back to L.A!"_

Marissa smiled, of course that was the reason he was down here, she turned around to see summer standing there feeling a little bit out of it.

"_Hey Chaz, this is my friend Summer, she's pretty much my sister!"_

"_Well hello beautiful!"_

Chaz said whilst walking around Summer looking up and down at her.

"_Well if you ever need a job you just stop off here, and I'll hook you up."_

Summer blushed

"_Thank you, so how do you know Marissa."_

"_Well I was her first stylist at the fashion show of 2008, now im her no1 man in fashion!"  
_He said as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"_Anyway, I've come to pick up my outfit, what have you got for me?"_

"_Hmm, let me see."  
_Chaz ran his fingers through the clothing rack and pulled out a dry cleaning bag.

"_This ones for you!"_

Marissa and Summer looked at each other with excited faces waiting to see what Marissa would be wearing.

Marissa's eyes widened.

"_Umm, are you sure this one is mine?"_

"_100 sure hunny."_

Marissa pulled out and diamond incrusted bathing suit. Summer couldn't help but laugh.

"_I thought I was wearing a dress?"_

"_Well no hunny, It seems the designer has chosen you to wear these."_

"_But that means I have to open and close the show?"_

"_Yes, that's right."_

"_Shit!" _

Marissa said as she watched Summer laugh at her.

"_We'll I'll see you tonight then?"_

"_Sure hunny, gosh and don't look to upset about the whole bather thing! Besides you've done it before the only reason its going to be different this time is because I've booked a whole table for you and your family seats eights!"_

"_CHAZ!"_ Marissa said in a distressed voice.

"_Hush, you'll be fine, here are the tickets, go shopping you'll be fine."_

In the car Marissa couldn't help but bring the suit out of the bag at least ten times, she would shake her head and put it back into the bag._  
"Coop stop it, your making me nervous!"_

"_Sorry, its just… Grrr!"_

"_I though you and Ryan were going to take things slow?"_

"_Yeah, we are?"_

Marissa said with a confused face wondering where Ryan and her relationship fitted into her bathing suit.

"_Well not when he sees's you in this."_

Summer said as she laughed at herself, enjoying the good call she had just made.

Marissa slapped Summer on the leg and gave her an evil stare.

"_Shut up!"_

"_Don't abuse the driver coop!"_

The two girls sat in the car laughing so hard at what had just happened it reminded them of when they were back at high school and a problem like this would happen every weekend.  
--------------------------------------------------


	9. Chapter 9 Hello Sunshine

**CHAPTER NINE- "Hello Sunshine"**

Ryan was waiting outside his house for Marissa to arrive, it was a beautiful summer's night, it was hot but it was just the right heat to be wearing a suit. Ryan watched the sun began to set; it was beautiful, just like someone else he was thinking of. A black stretch limo drove up the Cohen's drive way and parked at the door, Ryan was so excited to see Marissa, he felt as if it was the first time he was meeting her. The car door opened and to Ryan's amazement Marissa walked out with her sweats.

"_Hello you."_ Marissa greeted him with a smile feeling slightly embarrassed.

"_Hello to you too!"  
_Ryan replied in a cheeky voice.

"_You look great Ryan, you scrub up well you know that."_

"_Thanks, you look amazing, as always."_

"_Ryan im in my tracksuit?"_

"_You still look amazing, but I thought it was black tie?"_

"_Yes, but im opening the fashion parade, I thought it would be a waste of time if I got dressed up if I was going to be getting changed anyway."  
"Well I can't wait, you look beautiful."_

Ryan said as he leaned forward for a kiss but Marissa turned her head, she had just remembered what summer had said earlier that day_.  
"Sorry, was it something I said?"_

"_No, its not you, I just thought we were taking things slow you know?"_

"_Mmhm."_

Ryan nodded feeling a little embarrassed._  
"After you" _Ryan said as he opened the door for Marissa.

"_So I have a table at the parade, Kirsten, sandy, mum, summer and Seth are coming, I hope that's okay?"  
_Ryan was a little disappointed, he thought that he would spend the night with her, but he thought it would be better than staying at the parade by himself.

"_That's fine really."_

"_Great, well the parents said they'd get there themselves but were picking up Seth and Summer!"  
_Marissa said widening her eyes at Ryan, waiting for him to nod back._  
"Sounds great."_

Ryan was a bit shocked how the night had turned out so far, he wasn't disappointed but he didn't expect any of this.

They arrived out front of the soon to be 'Cohen's'.

"_I'll go and get them, don't go anywhere!"  
_

Marissa walked to the door and looked for the doorbell, when she unsuccessfully found it she began to knock on the door. Ryan watched her from inside the car, he couldn't help but to laugh at her confusion, she hadn't changed a bit.

"_What the hell are you wearing that for?" _Summer said taken aback._  
"Hello to you too Summer,"_

"_Sorry coop, but didn't you like that FABULOUS dress we picked out?"  
"No I love it; it's just the parade…"_

"_Right…"_

Summer said as she winked at Marissa.

"_SETH! Hurry up!"_

Summer yelled, a quite voice returned._  
"I can't find matching socks!"_

"_Seth, you're wearing a suit you can't see your socks!"_

"_Coming Coming."_  
Marissa smiled at the young couple that seemed to be married for years.

"_Marissa Cooper is that really you!"_

"_Seth!"_

Marissa and Seth hugged._  
"You've become quite the brawn Seth!"_

"_You've become quite the boobs!"_

Marissa laughed, originally it was Ryan the brawn, Seth the brains, Marissa the beauty and summer the boobs._  
"Seth!" _Summer bit back.

"_Sorry Summer, you're still the boobs!"_

"_Get in the car!" _Summer said as she shook her head.

Summer, Seth and Marissa entered the car.

"_Ryan, buddy how are you?"_

"_Good, good and yourself?"_

"_Excellent, can't wait to see some of these hot models hey!"_

"_Yeah, something like that."_

Ryan watched Marissa and Summer chat, he wasn't interested in the models, all he wanted was Marissa.

"_So have you shown Ryan what you're wearing?"_

"_No summer I haven't."  
"Well you're going to love it!" _

Summer winked and gave the thumbs up sign to Ryan._  
_Marissa smiled behind gritted teeth, elbowing Summer in the side.  
_"Oww"_

"_Anyway, I have to enter through the back door so I can get changed, and you guys can enter in the front."_

"_More like get undressed."_ Summer said under her breath.

"_So what are you wearing tonight Marissa?"_ Seth asked.

"_Aww you'll just have to wait and see."_

Summer replied for her.

Marissa tried to change the subject.  
_"So how beautiful does summer look tonight, I mean her dress is gorgeous!"_

"_She looks amazing, as always"_

Seth said as he kissed her hand, at that moment Ryan looked over to Marissa and there eyes met, they smiled at each other, hoping that soon enough they would be like that too. The driver parked the car at the back entrance, Summer, Seth and Ryan watched all the other beautiful tall models with there bags walk into the back entrance.

_"I'll see you guys later, after the show I'll meet you at the front, we can walk to the after party together! Behave guys!"  
"Were not the ones that need to behave coop!"_

"_Shut up Summer! Cya guys!"_

Ryan grabbed her hand as she tried to exit the limo, he noticed she looked nervous.

"_Don't worry you'll be great."_

He whispered reassuring her everything will be fine.

Marissa blushed, she loved that Ryan noticed that she was feeling nervous.

"_Thanks, im sorry I couldn't be with you, I'll make it up to you at the after party, I promise."_

"_Cya guys!"_

Marissa exited the limo and walked to the entrance hugging and kissing her fellow models.

Summer, Seth and Ryan had finally found the table and to there surprise Kirsten, Sandy and Julie where already sitting there.

"_Hello kids!"_ Sandy greeted them.  
_"Hey, you guys look great!"_ Summer replied.

"_Take a seat, we have or own little name cards."_ Julie added.

"_Well this is a very nice place, look at all the people here!"_ Kirsten replied.

"_Is that Paris Hilton?"_ Seth jumped.

"_No Seth!"_ Summer shook her head and tapped his shoulder.

"_So, have you spoken to Marissa yet Julie?"_ Kirsten asked.

"_Yes I have, but she hasn't come to see me, im just glad that I will see her tonight."  
"Trust me, with what she's wearing your all going to be blown away."_

Summer snickered.

"_So Ryan, doesn't this bring back memories, when me and you went to Summer and Marissa's Charity Parade!"_ Seth said to Ryan.

"_Yeah, it feels exactly the same… well for me anyway."_

"_It's so nice that Marissa invited us all, Especially you Ryan."_ Julie said bitterly.

"_I'm actually here as her date Julie_." Ryan replied trying to shove it in her face.

"_Ha! Her date, yeah just for tonight, she's got a life now Ryan she doesn't need chino boy anymore."_

"_Now Julie, that's enough, this is Marissa's night."_ Kirsten said sticking up for Ryan.

Luckily the lights went dark and a Big Man stood up on the stage with a spotlight on him.

"_Good Evening, Ladies and Gentlemen! This is the 25__th__ Annual Destiny Fashion show."_

The crowed applauded.

"_For thoughs of you who don't know me, I am Barry Truefelt the founder of this modeling agency, I have the finniest models of America her with me today, please enjoy them! This parade welcomes all new designers into the fashion business; some of the most famous designers have started at this parade and hopefully many more to come. I'd like to thank Fox our sponsors and broadcasting partners and with that we will start the show!"  
_

The crowed cheered and whistled. The Cohen, Roberts, Cooper table sat there excited and nervous to see what Marissa would look like. The Music Played and the stage lit up, smoke machines turned on and a chair arose from the bottom of the stage. As the Chair turned around a beauty that words could not describe walked off it, the crowd's jaws instantly dropped.  
----------------------------------------------------------


	10. Chapter 10 the review

**CHAPTER TEN -"the review"**

Marissa put her hands on her hips and strutted down the cat walk her endless legs followed each other in perfect rhythm. She flicked her long, wavy blonde hair to the side of her body and grinned, the crowd couldn't look away, she had them under her spell. She reached the end of the cat walk, looking for the table where her family sat, she winked, and she felt the crowd's heart melt, though the only heart that mattered was Ryan's. She smiled one again showing off the diamond incrusted lingerie and strutted back down the catwalk.

Ryan couldn't breathe, as soon as he saw her walking down the catwalk; he forgot everyone else was in the room. It had seemed that the distance had made him want her that much more, she was beautiful in every single way. Not the beautiful that the magazines would say, this was a whole new beautiful, she was in a whole different category no one else even came close. To Ryan it wasn't only her outside (though the outside was perfect to him) it was the inside, she had this vibe about her that made him feel week at the knees, a feeling that no one else in the world could make him feel. Thinking about her in this much depth, Ryan felt himself harden underneath the table. Feeling extremely embarrassed he crossed his legs before anyone would notice, he turned to see if anyone had realized but there eyes were only fixed on one thing, Marissa Cooper.

Back stage:  
_"Rissa, you were so hot!"_ A model squealed at Marissa as she left the stage.  
Marissa smiled cheekily, and gave her friend a kiss on the cheek.  
_"Shut up Ash! When are you on?"_

"_Um next... So how is the crowd? As good as VS?"_

"_Even better."_ Marissa smiled.  
_"Marissa Cooper, was there someone special in the crowed tonight?"_

"_Maybe…"_ Marissa paused hoping her friend would leave it at that.  
_"Marissa, how long have I known you?"_

"_Five years…" _Marissa said lowering her eye brows wondering where the conversation was heading.  
_"In thoughs five years, I have never seen you smile like you did tonight, he must be pretty special."_

"_Yeah, he is."_ She said sincerely, realizing how special Ryan really was.  
_"Hey everybody, MARISSA IS WIPED!"  
_

All of Marissa's invited guest sat at there table looking at each other in amazement, not one of them new what to say.

"_Was that… she was… did you see?" _Seth mumbled.

"_Aww, I think we did?"_ Summer said raising her eyebrows and patting Seth on his shoulder.  
_"Who would have thought, little Marissa Cooper would be…"_ Sandy tried to find a word to finish his sentence.  
_"A Super Model?"_ Kirsten replied

"_Who wear's hardly anything might I add."_ Julie said with a shocked look on her face.  
_"She looked absolutely amazing, I mean Julie who would have thought?"_ Sandy said meaning every word.  
_"Well she is my daughter Sandy, she has my genes."_ Julie smiled at the fact that her daughter had made it big and boy, did she look amazing, it was more than she could have ever wished for her daughter to become.

"_So Ryan what did you think?"_ Summer nudged Ryan in the ribs.

"_I… I thought… I mean she was."_ Ryan paused, he actually didn't know what to say, he needed one word to describe what she was like on the runway, but the thing was there wasn't a word.

"_Alright buddy, you just keep that thing in your pants for a few more hours."_ Seth said as he tapped Ryan on the shoulder.

The table laughed and then Julie added,

"_No seriously, no messing around, this night should be perfect. Now when do I get to see my daughter"_ Julie said as she looked around trying to find someone to direct her to the dressing rooms.

"_Hey, Hey you!" _Julie raised her hand at an Usher.

"_Yes mam, how may I help you?"_

"_Um, im the mother of Marissa Cooper."_ Julie said pulling her classic proud smile.  
_"Quite a daughter you have madam."_

"_Yes, well how do I see her?"_

"_Well no one is aloud back stage, but she will be at the after party in the next half hour along with all the other models, a lot of people are heading across now if you would like to follow."  
"Wait, I don't think you understood, I am the 'mother' of 'Marissa Cooper'."_

"_Yes mam and I said 'no one' is aloud backstage."_

On that note Julie grabbed her bag signaling for everyone else to follow her and pushed amongst the group.

"_Sorry about that one buddy, she's always like that."_ Sandy said comforting the usher.

------------------------------  
Marissa slipped on a Red strapless dress that draped along the ground with a split in the left side showing her long tanned legs. She wore black heels and her hair down in curls; her makeup was basic but highlighted all her best features.

"_So are you ready Rissa?" _Ash questioned  
Marissa nodded and spun around.  
_"What do you think?" _Marissa posed and pouted in a jokingly manor.

"_I think if mystery man wasn't ready to jump on you before, he will be now!"_

Marissa hit her friend on her arm and shook her head, secretly hoping that Ryan was taken back.

Marissa entered the After Party linked in both Arms with two fellow models, they were in a big group and as they entered everyone turned to congratulate the models on such a great show. The cameras went off the interviewers came out but Marissa didn't notice any of it she was too busy looking for Ryan.

"_Hey Kathryn, im just going to find my family, ill catch up with you later."_ Marissa kissed her fellow model on the cheek and pushed through the crowd searching for her family.

In the corner of his eye Ryan saw Marissa emerge, her smile lit up the room, the way her dress swayed as she pushed through the crowd, the way she pushed the loose pieces of hair behind her ear, the way she apologized to the people she bumped past only made him want her that much more.

"_MARISSA!!"_ Summer screamed!

"_Summer!"_

"_You were amazing! Woow, coop you were HOT!"_

"_Hey, you don't look to bad yourself!"_

"_Missy, no one could wear that lingerie like you! I mean you should have seen the crowed they couldn't get enough from you!"_

Marissa didn't like when people brought attention to her beauty, trying to get summer to stop she changed the subject.

"_So where's everyone else?" _Marissa questioned to Summer.

"_Follow me! They are dieing to see you!"_

Sandy whistled at Marissa.

"_Helllloooo Marissa!"_

Marissa giggled at Sandy's forwardness.

"_Well didn't you look fine out there?" _Sandy stopped as he felt Kirsten hit him across the back of his head.

"_I mean, I think you should keep it PG around the house though!"_

"_Yes from now on im going to be locking you up missy!"_ Kirsten joked as she hugged Marissa and congratulated her on her great show.

Marissa looked up to see her mum standing there with a smile. Marissa and Julie had not seen each other in a while, Marissa and Julie had never had the greatest relationship but it got better as they got older.

"_Im proud of you Marissa."_  
That's all she needed to hear.

"_So where's Ryan?" _Marissa had a sound of desperation in her voice.

"_He's at the Bar, getting some drinks."_ Seth pointed in the direction where Ryan was.

"_Thank you!"_

Marissa pushed through the crowds trying to find Ryan. She saw him sitting on the bar stool waiting for a barmaid to take his order, he looked so hot.

"_Hey."_ Marissa bit her bottom lip, she hadn't been this nervous in a long time.

"_Ahh... Umm..."_ Ryan took a gulp, shook his head and came back to reality.

"_Hey."_ Ryan said giving Marissa his classic half smile.

"_You were… so amazing." _Ryan said looking up into her sapphire blue eyes.

"_Thanks." _Marissa smiled.

"_And your dress, you look beautiful."_

Marissa blushed; even though she hated being told how beautiful she was she loved it when it was from Ryan.

"_So um… can I buy you a drink?"_

"_Sure."_ Marissa agreed.

"_So, im sorry I couldn't be with you throughout the show, security's pretty tight."_

"_Ohh, no you still kept me entertained."_

Ryan was slapping himself inside, was that the most inconsiderate thing to say at the moment, what a way to make him out as a perve.

"_Did I Know?"_ Marissa said in a cheeky voice raising her eyebrow.

"_Im sorry I didn't mean it to sound like that I just really enjoyed you. I mean I really enjoyed the show."_ Ryan stopped himself before he could stuff up anymore.

Marissa was taken back; she had never seen Ryan more nervous in his life. It was like they had never met, like they were being introduced to each other for the first time.

"_Do you want to dance?"_ Marissa asked hoping it would calm him.

"_Um... let me warn you I haven't gotten any better over the years."_

"_Im willing to take that chance."_

Marissa offered his hand to Ryan and walked him to the dance floor. Her touch made him feel comfortable again; there nerves went away it was like old times.

--------------------------------------------


	11. Chapter 11 happening to me?

**CHAPTER ELEVEN- "I can't believe this is happening to me"**

Marissa rested her head on Ryan's back as they swayed to the music; Ryan's arms were tightly rapped around her body letting her know that he was there.

_  
"Hmmm." _Marissa sighed._   
"This is nice." _Ryan smiled._  
"Yeah, you've gotten better at dancing Ry."_

"_Really?"_

"_No, not really, stop treading on my feet!" _Marissa joked lifting her head of his shoulder and faced him._  
"Aww sorry, if your feet weren't so BIG then maybe I wouldn't be."_

"_So now it's my feet, smooth Ryan, real smooth! What are you saying it's my fault that you can't dance."_

"_Umm, yep pretty much."_

"_So what else is my fault?" _Marissa teased._  
_ Ryan stopped for a moment and changed his tone.

"_Nothing, you're perfect."  
_He lifted his hand to her face.  
He stroked the side of her cheek. Marissa closed her eyes enjoying the warmth of his touch. He pulled her face towards him; he needed to kiss thoughs lips. He felt her breath on his face, still holding her to his lips they were interrupted.

"_MARISSA!! Come her hunny bunny!"_ Marissa turned to see her drunken fellow models sitting at a table.

Marissa opened her eyes and shook her head, great way to ruin a moment. Marissa grabbed Ryan's hand and dragged him over to the group of beautiful people.  
They looked amazing, every one of them had there own different input of beauty. Even the guys looked like ken dolls, Ryan was feeling very uncomfortable.

"_Hey guys."_ Marissa said sounding disappointed

"_Who's this?"_ Kathryn asked.

"_This is Ryan. Ryan this is…" _Marissa took a deep breath.  
_ "Chaz, Ashley, Kathryn, Rick, Paul, Sophie and Lucas. They work with me in L.A we meet at the modeling agency."_

"_Well nice to meet you Ryan, is this mystery man?" _Ashley asked.

"_Hey it's the 'whipped man'." _Sophie shouted out, also drunk.

Marissa went bright red and cringed.

"_Don't you think you have had a bit too much to drink ash?"_

"_Nope we've just started hunny!" _Ashley replied

"_So Ryan, how do you know Marissa?" _One of the guys asked in a defensive tone._  
"Well Lucas, ive known him from high school, longer than I've known you in fact." _Marissa answered back for Ryan.

"_Well, okay, I just don't trust new guys with my little sister." _Lucas said pulling Marissa down onto his lap and knuckling her head._  
"Nice way to ruin my hair doofus."_

"_So why don't you guys join us?" _Ashley asked.

"_Ryan?" _Kathryn asked.

Ryan looked over to Marissa for confirmation._  
"Sure."_

_  
_Ryan sat at the table feeling more than uncomfortable, it wasn't that her friends weren't nice or weren't including her it was the fact that one of the guys seemed to be flirting with her. They had nicknames for each other, they had personal jokes, Marissa had a whole life without him.

_"So Marissa darling, where is that beautiful friend from the shop?"_ Chaz asked.  
_"Aww she's with her boyfriend… I mean her fiancé!"_ Marissa said correcting herself.  
Butting in the conversation Lucas pulled Marissa back onto his lap and started a new conversation.  
_"So little sister, you were great tonight! Almost as good as me on the run way!"  
_Great, Ryan thought, he was perfect already the fact that Lucas was a model made Ryan cringe even more.  
_"You always think your better than me don't you!"_  
_"No babe, you're the best."_

Marissa laughed, She loved being with Lucas but then in the corner of her eye she saw Ryan. He was looking really uncomfortable, pulling the 'im going to punch somebody' face.

Sliding off Lucas's lap she pulled out a chair next to Ryan.

"_Are you okay?"_ She whispered in his ear.

"_I am now."_ Ryan said feeling a whole lot better that she was next to him.  
_"Hey guys, I think its time me and Ryan head back to the family."_ Marissa said noticing Ryan really didn't want to be there.  
_"That's cool, so will we be seeing you?"_ Ash asked.

"_Yeah we'll catch up."_ Marissa smiled

"_It's going to be so different without you in L.A babe."_ Lucas pouted, making Ryan sick.

"_Im sure you will survive, besides there are going to be many events down here and ill come up. Take care guys."_ Marissa said blowing them all kisses.

"_Bye." _They all said

"_Bye Mystery Ryan Man._" Kathryn added extremely drunk.

The Fab four sat in the back of the Limo, everyone full with life except for Marissa. She was asleep in between Ryan and Summer. Ryan felt her head rest on his shoulder; he turned and watched her sleep. She looked so peaceful, it seemed like everything was okay, and everything in the world had stopped.

The limo stopped at the front of Summer and Seth's house.

"_Cya Ryan."_ Seth whispered trying not to wake Marissa.  
_"Tell her we said goodbye, I would hate to wake her, she looks so cute."_ Summer added.

"_Bye Chino."_ Summer said slowly closing the door.  
Ryan continued to watch the beauty sleep on his shoulder forgetting everything else in the world.

"_Mr. Atwood." _

Ryan snapped out of his gaze and turned to the limo driver.

"_I believe this is your stop?"_

"_Yes, thanks."_

Ryan slowly lifted Marissa's head off his shoulder trying not to wake her and moved one hand under her knee's, one hand supporting her back and he threw her arms around his neck.  
He thanked the limo driver and headed for the pool house.

As he walked up the stairs he remembered the other times he had held Marissa like this. It was like they were 17 again, nothing mattered, no one cared, no responsibilities just each other.

He lay her on the bed, still her red dress and heels Ryan pulled the doona over her and lay next to her body.

He reached for her body; he laid his hand on her shoulder. He let his eyes travel over her amazing body until he felt her hand on his.

Marissa opened and closed her eyes trying to wake herself up.

"_Hey."_ Marissa smiled

"_Sorry did I wake you? "_

"_No, no of course not."_   
Marissa reached for his face; she stroked the side of his cheek.  
_"Thanks for bringing me back here; I must have fallen asleep in the limo."_

Ryan felt all tingly throughout his body, her touch made him weak all over.  
_"You look so peaceful when you're asleep. I couldn't bare to wake you."_

Marissa bit her bottom lip, it felt so right being here with him.  
_"Thank you for coming tonight it meant… a lot to me."_

"_No really the pleasure is all mine, I was honored to be invited and besides you were amazing."_

"_Ryan, can I ask you something?"_

"_Sure."  
"Did you hate me when I left?"_

Ryan was taken back, he wasn't expecting that question.  
_"Hate you, Marissa, I could never hate you, I will be completely honest with you at first I was really angry at you. Then I came to realize that I wasn't angry at you, but angry at myself for letting you go. I should have come after you, you were my life, you still are, you know I've never been good with words but I need to tell you Marissa, I don't want to be near and I don't want you."_

Marissa felt the back of her eyes fill with water, was she really hearing this.

"Marissa the reason I don't want to be near you is because I have to have you in my arms and the reason I don't want you is because I need you."

"_Ryan, I don't know what to say."_

"_Then don't say anything."_

"_Ryan?"_

"_Yes."_

"_I love you."  
_And with that Ryan wrapped his arms around her and began to make out with her, he felt her tongue move around his mouth, no feeling was better. Five minutes later all there clothing had some how ended up on the floor and they were lying on top of each other completely naked.

"Marissa?"

Marissa took short breaths trying to contain her excitement.

"_Yeah."_

"_I love you too."_

They began to make out with each other again until Marissa pulled away.

"_So does this mean were __not__ taking it slow?"_

"_I think that's defiantly what this means, I've never wanted something this much in my whole life."_

Marissa moaned._  
"I love you so much Ryan."_

They made love until the early hours of the morning, unable to continue any longer they fell asleep in each others arms.

------------------------------------------------


	12. Chapter 12 one night to be confused

**CHAPTER TWELVE: "one night to be confused"**

Marissa lay on Ryan's chest awake, drawing imaginary lines on Ryan's chest. She felt his chest move in and out while he breathed. She hadn't felt this relaxed, ever.

"_Good Morning."_ Marissa whispered as she noticed Ryan's eyes began to flutter open and close.

"_Good Morning to you."_   
Ryan kissed Marissa's forehead and she sighed.

Marissa giggled.

"_What? Did I say something funny?"_

"_No."_

"_Then why did you laugh?"  
"Because, I just realized how happy I am, with you."_

Ryan smiled; it meant the world to him hearing her say that.  
_"Im so glad to hold you in my arms again."_

"_Im so glad to be in your arms."_

Marissa nestled her head onto Ryan's chest and pulled the sheets up higher.

"_I hate to be repetitive, but last night! Woow!"_

"_Yeah, it was alright."_

She bit her lip trying to hold in her laughter.

Ryan widened his eyes and lifted her chin up to face his face.  
_"Alright?"_

"_Yeah, I mean you need a bit of practice."_

"_Aww do I know?!"  
"I think we'll have to try again." _Marissa shrugged with a massive grin on her face.

"_Marissa Cooper what are you trying to suggest?"_

Marissa crawled up his chest and kissed his neck.

"_I think you know Ryan."  
Ryan paused._

"_I love you Marissa."_

Marissa pulled his face up towards her own, and looked into his perfect blue eyes.

"_Ryan, im so sorry that I ever left, I cant believe I would leave you behind. I have always loved you… and I always will. I know this now, being away from you for so long has made me realize. You are my soul mate I…"_

Ryan stopped Marissa mid sentence pulled her closer to his body and began to kiss her so hard, so passionately. She was his soul mate; he always knew that but to hear Marissa tell him that she wanted to be with him forever made his heart beat 100 times faster.

Marissa felt Ryan harden under the sheets, she giggled, she was guessing he felt the same way. Slowly Marissa pulled away, resting her head back onto his chest listening to him breathing.

"_Ryan?"_

"_Mmhm."_

"_Can we stay here forever?"_

"_Forever and ever babe."_ Ryan smiled.

-------------------------------------------  
It was a Monday morning and Marissa was at the modeling agency. She was dressed in a white robe and she had her hair teased and her make-up piled on. She was looking through the clothes for her shoot in the after noon.

_"Little Sister!"_

"_Aww hey Lucas!"_  
Marissa smiled and gave him a hug.

"_So how are you?"_

"_Um, yeah im pretty good."_

"_So how's that umm…Ryan guy."_  
Lucas said pretending he didn't remember his name

Marissa's face went bright red and her smile looked as if it came off her face.

"_He's great."_

"_Well by the look on your face he's more than just great."_

Lucas said sounding disappointed.

"_Yeah, well were going out again."_

"_Marissa I don't trust that guy."_

Lucas snapped back.

Marissa's face suddenly changed from a smile to a confused look.

"_Well Lucas, I mean no offence but you don't even know him?"_

"_I just don't like his attitude, just be careful."_

Marissa tapped him on the back.

"_Thanks for the advice Brother, but I think I know what im doing." _

"_Yeah I know, but I don't want anyone hurting my girl."_

"_Your girls fine, trust me."  
"Well I better go anyway Lucas, see you soon."_

Marissa kissed him on the cheek, grabbed some clothes off a rack and strutted off.

Lucas rubbed his cheek, slyly smiled and whispered to himself

"_All in good time." _

-----------------------------------------  
Marissa entered the pool house, she dumped her things onto the coach and threw herself onto the bed. She had a hard day at work and more than anything she wanted to go to sleep.  
Half an hour later she woke up to the sound of a familiar voice.

"_Marissa? Marissa?"_ Ryan whispered in her ear.

Marissa pretended she was still asleep,

"_Ohh she's asleep I guess ill just have to go and kiss someone else."_ Ryan said slowly and very sarcastically. At that moment Marissa turned around opened her eyes and faced Ryan.

"_No don't go."_ Marissa begged him

"_I thought you were asleep."_

"_Suddenly not so tired anymore."_

Marissa said leaning in for a kiss.

"_Mmm, so how was work?"_

"_Um, yeah it was pretty good; I had a shoot for a brand called Bebe."_

"_I bet you looked amazing."_

Marissa blushed.  
_"Shut up!"_

"_What cant I give my girlfriend complements."_

"_Girlfriend?"_

"_I mean, are we?"_

"_Yeah, it's just I cant remember the last time we were boyfriend and girlfriend."_

"_It seems like forever"_ Ryan agreed.

"_Hey, but lets not ponder on the past, were here together now and that's all that matters, right?"_

"_Right."_ Ryan kissed her head.

"_What would you say if we went out tonight? I mean if you're not busy?" _

"_Like a date?"_

"_Yeah like our first proper date." _Ryan said

"_Sure, so um pick me up at the front of the pool house?" _Marissa smartly teased._  
"I have to walk all that way?"_

Marissa and Ryan laughed; they lived at the same house.

"So 7:30?"

"Sure."  
Marissa wrapped her arms around Ryan's neck and looked into his eyes once again. She leaned forward and they began to make out.

----------------------------------------


	13. Chapter 13 how i feel about you now

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN: "I know how I feel about you now"  
**Marissa threw three dresses onto the bed, she needed tonight to be perfect and if she wanted it to be perfect she defiantly needed to have a perfect dress. She was tossing up between a black skin tight dress, a short flowy cream dress, and a floral design dress that she had got to keep from a Chanel shoot. Marissa chose the black dress; she thought it was more appropriate for the evening ahead. It fitted her body perfectly, the fabric clung to every curve, she pinned her fringe onto the side and left the rest down, straightened. She shrugged at her appearance in the mirror; this was the best she was going to look tonight. She applied mascara, eyeliner and bronzer to her face and put on a long silver necklace.

"_Hey,"_ Ryan smiled as he entered the pool house

"_You look great Ryan, new tux?"_ Marissa grinned.  
_"Bought it just for tonight, you like my hair?"_ Ryan teased.

Marissa walked over to Ryan and wrapped her arms around his neck.  
_"Aww it looks great."_ She laughed.

"_Your look beautiful babe." _Ryan complemented Marissa.  
_"Just kiss me you idiot!"_  
Ryan moved his hand up to Marissa's check and pulled her close to him, he moved his hands to her neck holding the position they had, the two stood there in total lust.

--------------------  
_"Ryan were are you taking me?"_ Marissa said sitting blind folded in the car.  
_"It's not a secret if I tell you."_ Ryan laughed looking over at Marissa searching for the door handle.

"_We're here!"_ Ryan announced

"_Here? Here where?" _Marissa said sounded annoyed.

"_Patience darling"_

"_Ryan you know I don't have any patience."_  
_"Yeah I know, hold my hand."_ Ryan put his hand out for Marissa.

He led her towards the 'secret' destination. Ryan wrapped his arms around Marissa's waist and kissed the back of her neck.

Marissa moaned with pleasure.

"_Ryan!"_ Marissa said impatiently.  
_"Okay, ill take off the blind fold."_

Marissa bit her bottom lip in excitement and nervousness wondering what on earth Ryan had planned for her.

"_Oh, Ryan… no you didn't... Oh I …"_ Marissa managed to stutter out.  
_"Is this the… I mean…"_

Ryan smiled, she was completely shocked and lost for words, she obviously wasn't expecting anything like this.

"_Yeah, well I went back to harbor the other day, there building a new pool and I was helping out with the design, anyway I went past the performing arts department and they had heaps of props left out the front, in the corner of my eye I saw the hut, the hut where we… you know and I thought it would be kind of romantic if I remade that night again, because it was the best night of my life."_

Marissa felt her eyes fog up and tears fall down the side of her face. Besides the last time this hut was put up no one had ever done anything like this for her.

"_Ryan, you're amazing, it's amazing… I don't know what to say. I have never been so lost with words."_

"_Hey,"_ Ryan said softly holding the side of her face with his hand.  
_"Come with me."_ Ryan held his hand out again and led her to the hut.  
Inside there were many candles and in the middle there was a mattress covered with red silk blankets and two pillows. To the side there was a tray with a few boxes of Thai food and a red envelope addressed to Marissa.

"_Ryan, I can't believe you did this all."_

"_Anything for you."_

"_But this is just, I mean Woow!"_

"_Would you like some dinner madam?"_ Ryan said motioning his arm to the Thai food.

"_Thank you kind sir."_ Marissa giggled.

"_Mmm, Ryan this is really good, I can't remember the last time I had Thai."_

"_Probly at the Cohen's?"_

"_Yeah, but it's never tasted this good."_

"_That's what your thinking about right now, how good the Thai tastes?"_ Ryan teased, while putting a chop stick in the side of his mouth.

"_So who are you?"_

"_Whoever you want me to be."_

With saying that Marissa shifted closer to Ryan and kissed him on the cheek.

"_You're the best boyfriend ever, you know that."_

"_And you're the best girlfriend ever."_

Marissa closed her eyes as she took in the moment.

"_What's this?"_ Marissa questioned holding up the red envelope.

"_Aww, well I was going to save it for later, but now you've found it, you might as well open it."_

"_But what is it?"_

"_Marissa, you really don't have any patience."_

"_None what so ever."_

As Marissa began to open the envelope Ryan added;  
_"You know ive never been any good with words, or good with romantic gestures but I thought I would try to go all out tonight, to show you that ive changed."_

"_I hope you haven't changed too much."_ Marissa said pouting at him.

Ryan kissed Marissa's cheek letting her know that he didn't mean it in that way.

Marissa was really nervous, she didn't know what to expect, and as she opened the envelope she felt there was something more than a card.

Marissa lifted up a silver ring, inside it had inscriptions saying;  
_"'Forever Young'- Marissa I love you always - Ryan."_

"_Read the card." _Ryan insisted noticing Marissa was getting teary.

Marissa nodded trying to contain her tears.

**The card read;**

_Dearest Marissa,  
I know I've never been good with words, so I thought I would write a letter._

_It's been a long time since we have been together and a lot has changed I mean you're a super model! But im assuring you I will make it work._

_From the very first day I saw you, you stole my heart and I hope I will have your heart forever. Because my heart belongs to you. The other day someone asked me where I saw myself in ten years, I was startled the truth is I don't know where I see myself but the only thing I was sure about was you. That's who I saw myself next to, you Marissa. Now im sure if you opened this card you saw the ring, but don't worry im not going to ask you to marry me._

_Not now anyway, one day when we are a bit older, I will ask you to be my wife, but for now im just happy being with you, being your boyfriend. This is like a promise ring, showing you that one day I will ask you to be my wife, you are my soul mate._

_I love you forever and always._

_Ryan._

Marissa's heart continued to beat twice its normal speed and by this time all her makeup was trickled down her face. She closed her eyes once again and took a deep breath and some how managed to squeeze out:

"_I love you Ryan."_

Ryan smiled, he took the ring from her hand and slid it onto her 'other' ring finger and kissed her hand.

"_So im feeling a little bit tired, so I think ill get changed."_

"_Do you want me to help you?" _Marissa suggested.

"_No im fine." _

"_Oh, that's okay then I don't need any help either."_ Marissa hit back.

"_Fine! Fine you can help, only if I can help you!" _

Marissa smiled, she new he would resist.

Marissa pulled of Ryan's wife beater and smiled at his bare chest.

Ryan began to pull of Marissa's dress until he stopped for a moment to take it what was happening, again.

"_What?"_

"_Nothing."_

"_Go on."_ Marissa begged.

There they both sat on the bed with just there undergarments on.

"_I don't think I can do this." _Marissa giggled while pretending to get up.

"_Marissa! When I said I was trying to recreate that night I didn't exactly mean... That bit."_

"_Aww I think I know which bit you were talking about!"_

That night the couple shared a passion so deep, only they could understand. They made love late into the night and fell asleep in each others arms on the beach. They were really in love.

-----------------------------------------


	14. Chapter 14 The Introduction

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN- "The Introduction"  
**

"_Coop, so what do you think about this dress."_ Summer asked Marissa.

"_What, um yeah it's great!" _

"_Coop, what's wrong is I boring you?"_

"_No, of course not."_

"_You've just seemed a little distracted today. Im assuming it has something to do with Ryan, No?"_

"_Yeah, Aww summer it was so romantic."_

"_What! Hold up coop, Atwood romantic, no way!"  
"Look at this!" _Marissa said holding out her finger._  
"A ring? No way coop!"_

"_Read what's inside!"_

Summer slipped the ring off her finger and read the inside.

"_No he did not!" _Summer said in shock.

"_And that's not all, he wrote me this beautiful card, saying that he was going to ask me to marry him, well obviously not now, but later on and he was saying we were soul mates and to top it all off the sex was soo good!"_

"_Marissa Cooper, your whipped!"_

"_Summer, I think I am!"_

"_Well not that I don't love hearing about your love life, I wont have a love life if I don't plan this wedding!"  
"Right, okay so where were we?" _Marissa said trying to look like she had listened to anything Summer had said before.

Later that afternoon, Marissa and Summer decided to take a break from wedding planning and go and get some food.

As they were making coffee and warming Mac and cheese, Marissa's phone went off.

"_Hello, Marissa speaking."_

"_Hey Marissa, its Lucas."_

"_Aww hey Lucas, how are you?"  
"Not to bad.. not to bad, hey I was just wondering what you were doing tonight?"_

"_Um actually I have plans with Ryan."_

"_Well actually I was going to ask if you wanted to bring him along?"_

"_Aww im sure he would love that, where are we going?"_

"_Well I don't know if you remembered but Mr. Truefelt is having his annual Christmas party."_

"_Aww gosh, I totally forgot, well I hope its not like last year!"  
"What are you telling me you didn't have fun getting wasted and singing grease songs with me and Kathryn?"_

"_Yeah, it was fun but ive got Ryan with me now."_

"_Right…"_ Lucas said sounding quite angry.  
"_Well what time do you want to meet there?"_

"_Is six okay?"_

"_Sure, ill see you at six"_

"_Bye!"_   
Marissa hung up. On the other line Lucas whispered _"I love you"._

_----------------------------------------  
Marissa walked into the pool house where Ryan was waiting._

"_You know I still haven't gotten use to the fact that I am living in the pool house!" Marissa laughed.  
"Well, look if you ever get scared at night, I can come and sleep with you, for protection of course."_

"_Yeah im sure."_

_Marissa kissed Ryan on the cheek._

"_So how was Summers?"_

"_Yeah really good, we sorted out a few things, though I think she was a bit angry at her.. I was a little distracted."_

"_Aww and what would you be distracted by?"  
"No one too important."_

"_Hey!" Ryan bit back._

Marissa kissed Ryan on his cheek to assure him she was joking.

"_So I know that, we had plans to just stay home and watch DVD's.. but I was invited to Mr. Truefelt Christmas party."_

"_You, mean your boss?"_

"_Yeah, and I was wondering if you wanted to escort me?"_

Ryan looked unsure; he wasn't very good at important events, meeting new people.

"_Um, sure."_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Yeah, what time?"_

"_Um, six where meeting Lucas, Kathryn, Chaz and Ashley there."_

"_Lucas?" _

"_Yeah do you remember him?"_

"_too well"_ Ryan said under his breath.

--------------------------

In the taxi, the two lovers didn't say a word, it was awkward and they didn't know why. Marissa slid her hand onto Ryan's lap and Ryan took it in his own. This made Marissa feel a little better but still didn't understand why it was so awkward.

"_Are you okay?"_

"_What, me? Im fine, It's just this is important and your boss is going to be there."_

"_Hey."_ Marissa said in a soft comforting tone, squeezing tighter on his hand.

"_Why worry, you're amazing, what idiot would love you?"_

Ryan looked at Marissa and gave her his classic half smile, showing her that he appreciated what she had said. He kissed her on the forehead, remembering that as long as she was there everything was going to be alright.

"_Here's our stop, thank you."_ Marissa said to the cab driver handing him a $50 note.

Being a gentleman Ryan got out of the cab first so he could hold the door open for her.

"_So this is the Christmas party hah?"_ Ryan said in amazement.

"_Not like the Newport party's hey?"_

"_Not really, I mean this is a club right?"_

"_Yep, Barry, I mean Mr. Truefelt, owns many clubs around Newport, so I guess he thought as long as everyone was down here from the last show, why not have it at this club."_

"_Right."_ Ryan said trying to imagine what boss would hold a Christmas party at a club, and then remembered he did own a modeling agency.

"_Now Mr. before we head in, I don't want to see you perving on any of the other models, im not saying you cant, but I don't want to catch you okay?"_  
_Ryan grabbed her arm as she began to walk in.  
"Marissa, you know the only person I'll even think about looking at is you, no one is anything compared to you."_

Feeling embarrassed Marissa grabbed Ryan's hand and lead him too the door.

_"Barry!"_ Marissa leaned forward and gave her boss a kiss on each cheek.

"_Marissa, you look absolutely amazing!" _Barry replied back.

"_Aww and who is this fine man?"_

"_Aww this is my boyfriend Ryan."_ Marissa proudly said.

"_Nice to meet you Mr. Truefelt."_ Ryan said offering Marissa's boss his hand.

"_The honor is mine, but you can call me Barry, Mr. Truefelt is my father!."_

"_Thanks… Barry."_ Ryan said hesitating.

"_Well what a lucky man you are to have such a beautiful girl all to yourself, you take care of her."_

"_Aww Barry, don't worry about that, he takes too much care! So I'll see you inside." _Marissa spoke for Ryan.

"_Sure, I have to greet everyone out here first, so I'll catch up with you later!"_

"_Bye!"_ both Marissa and Ryan answered, walking into the club.

"_Well I think he likes you!"_ Marissa said wrapping her arms around the side of Ryan's stomach.

"_What's not to like!"_ Ryan said tickling Marissa in her ribs.

"So can you see your friends anywhere?" Ryan asked.

"Um, no not yet… Wait yes there near the stage, come on!"

Once again Marissa grabbed Ryan's hand and pulled him through the crowed.

_"You made it finally."_ Marissa's friend Kathryn said.

"_Yeah, sorry we got caught up talking to Barry."_ Marissa said giving her friends a kiss on the cheek.

"_So you guys remember my boyfriend Ryan?"_

"_How could I forget, Im Ashley I think I was a little drunk last time I saw you."_ Ashley offered her hand to Ryan.

"_Yeah, something like that."_ Accepting her hand in a shake.

"_Take a seat."_ Kathryn motioned to a booth were a few of Marissa's other friends were sitting.

"_Mmm, now who is this boy Rissy?"_ Marissa's friend Chaz said.

"_This is my boyfriend Ryan." _Marissa said laughing a little bit.

"_Oh, so you mean he's not gay?"_

"_Now why do you suggest that every man with a good body is gay like you?"_ Kathryn asked.

"_No reason, anyway a pleasure to meet you, my names Charles but you can call me Chaz, everyone else does!" _Chaz leant forward to give Ryan a kiss on the cheek.

Ryan's eyes almost popped out of his head.  
_"Nice to meet you, Chaz."_ Ryan said with a confused look on his face.

Marissa whispered into his ear _"Don't worry his harmless, I mean he designs clothes."_

Ryan laughed softly.

"_So are you guys going to sit down or what."_ Ashley asked.

"_Sorry, so where's Lucas?" _Marissa asked as she sat next to Ryan in the booth.

"_Probly chatting up some poor girl."_ Kathryn added.

"_No, im right here Kathryn."_ Lucas said standing behind Kathryn.  
_"Hey Marissa, how are you!"_ Lucas said as he gave her a hug totally ignoring Ryan.

Lucas put down three beers and offered his hand to Marissa.

"_Come and dance with me."_

"_But what about…"_

Lucas cut Marissa half way through sentence understanding she was talking about Ryan.

"_Ryan, you don't mind if I dance with your Lady, you can chat with the others for a bit."_

Ryan did mind that he was dancing with his lady.  
_"No that's fine."_

Ryan felt a sudden erge to punch Lucas, he noticed the way he looked at her… it was too much like, Oliver.

---------------------------------


	15. Chapter 15 Jealousy is a curse

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN – "Jealousy is a curse"**

Ryan sat at the table watching Marissa and Lucas dance; he felt his fists sweat as he tried to hold back his jealousy and frustration.

"_So what do you think about that Ryan?"_ Kathryn asked.

"_Yeah, it's good."_ Ryan replied unsure of what she asked him.

"_Are you sure? I mean I thought you were against Marissa being exploited over magazines, but you think its fine for us too?"_ Ashley said confused.

"_Sorry, no I just wasn't…"_ Ryan said feeling bad.

"_Paying attention, that's okay I wouldn't be either, I mean Marissa's dancing with Lucas. Lucas has had a crush on her forever."_ Ashley said not knowing how protective Ryan was of Marissa

"_What?"_ Ryan said wide eyed.

"_He talks about her all the time, he would never say that he likes her but man, he has a major obsession over her."_ Ashley said again.

"_Ashley." _Chaz said nudging her in the thy.

"_Don't listen to her hunny, she has no idea_." Chaz said with a big fake smile.

Ryan was feeling really tense now, he had just gotten back together with Marissa and he didn't want some model to get in-between them.

"_Hey, so what are you guys talking about?"_ Marissa said walking back to the table without Lucas.

"_Nothing."_ Everyone but Ryan said.

"_Where's Lucas."_ Ryan said in a demanding voice.

"_gone to get drinks for us."_ Marissa smiled, she didn't even pick up the tone in Ryan's voice.

"_Did you have a good time dancing?"_ Ryan asked.

"_Yeah, he's such a good dancer, almost as good as you!"_ Marissa joked.

Ryan tried to smile, but when he saw Lucas returning with the drinks he just wanted to scream.

"_Hey Riss, come and dance with me and Kathryn."_ Ashley asked sensing the tension between Ryan and Lucas.

"_But I just…"_ Marissa almost squeezed out.

"_Come on"_ Kathryn said grabbing her arm and pulling her to the dance floor.

"_Girls and there dancing."_ Lucas said as he took the seat opposite to Ryan.

"_Mmm."_ Ryan muttered.

"_So buddy, want a drink."_ Lucas said smiling his perfect smile.

Ryan couldn't help but hate his perfection. He was tall blonde, blue eyed, had a perfect body, his hair sat perfectly, his face was perfect, perfect to punch.

"_Im not your buddy."_ Ryan snapped back

"_Look I think we started off on the wrong foot."_

"_Don't pull that crap with me, how long have you been in love with my girlfriend."_

"_What? What are you talking about?"_ Lucas said, trying to act like he had no idea what Ryan was saying.

"_How long have you been in love with my girlfriend?"_ Ryan said each word slowly.

"_Before you came, I had a chance, but now your back I guess ill just have to show her how much better I would be as a boyfriend."_

"_Don't you threaten me."_ Ryan said pointing his finger at Lucas' face.

"_Besides, you wouldn't get any jobs if your perfect nose, accidentally got knocked out of place."_ Ryan said felling proud of his come back.

"_You wouldn't have a girlfriend if she found out that it was you that hit me."_ Lucas said turning his head to the side smiling at his defeat.

"_Look buddy, leave her alone, she's my girlfriend, I love her, she loves me that's the way it should be."_  
"Im sure you love her, but im sure she loves me." Lucas said twitching his eye.  
Ryan got up out of his chair ready to punch Lucas in the face until he heard the angelic like words from Marissa's mouth.

"Hey Baby, come here, Barry wants to talk to you!" Marissa said smiling at Ryan.

"Coming hunny." Ryan said smiling at Lucas, seeing how jealous he was that Marissa called him 'baby'.

Marissa smiled, Ryan walked through the crowed only keeping his eye on one thing, Marissa. She loved the way he made her feel inside and she wanted to tell everyone about how wonderful he was.

"_Barry."_ Ryan said shaking Marissa's boss' hand.

"_Ryan, now Marissa here has been telling me that you are quite the architect."_ Barry replied.

"_Has she now._" Ryan said wrapping his arm around the side of her waist looking into her eyes and smiling.

"_Yes, well I was wondering if you could draw up a few designs for me, im looking to build a condo along the beach in Newport."  
"Sure, I'd love to, just come by the Newport group and we can talk about what you'd like it to look like." _Ryan said feeling good that Marissa's boss and himself were getting along.

"_So are you a fan of the Soccer?"_

"_Well I played a bit at high school."_

"_Well I have three tickets to the galaxy game and I was wondering if you would like to game with me and Marissa. I normally take two of my models but I ran the idea past Marissa and she thought it would be best if we bring you. And my models do know best."_ Barry said.

"_I'd love to come, are you sure?"_ Ryan asked.

"_Of course, besides Marissa is always happier when she's with you, maybe she'll get a few more fashion accounts for me, hey."_ Barry said tapping Marissa on the back.

"_Sure Barry."_ Marissa said shaking her head and laughing.

"_Alright then, I'd love to come."_ Ryan agreed.

-----------------------------------

Marissa sat in the car taking off her earrings and putting them into her purse, humming to the song on the radio quietly.

"_So Barry seemed to love you?"_ Marissa said proudly.

"_Yeah, he's really nice."_

"_Im really happy you guys get along, its good for me too."_

"_Why's that?" _Ryan asked.

"_Well I guess maybe he won't mind me bringing you to more of these events, maybe you could come backstage and help me undress."_ Marissa said moving her eyebrows up and down.

"_Well then, I hope I become best friends with Barry then."_ Ryan said playing along with her joke.

"_I think he likes you better than Lucas!"_ Marissa laughed.

"_I hope he does."_ Ryan said proudly.

"_And Lucas is his son!"_ Marissa giggled.

Ryan stopped.

"_His son?"_ Ryan needed to hear it again.

"_Yeop! Why will that be a problem in your relationship?"_ Marissa joked.

"_So does that mean, he is going to be at the game too?"_ Ryan said, not so happy.  
_"Of course! Why?"  
"No reason."_

"_I thought you were going to say you didn't like him or something."_ Marissa said with relief.

"_No of course not."_ Ryan said gripping onto the steering wheel tightly holding in his anger.

------------------------------------

Ryan and Marissa walked hand in hand to the pool house.  
_"I guess I should find my own place soon."_ Marissa said.

"_Why? Kirsten and Sandy don't mind you staying here." _

"_I Know, but I feel as if im intruding, I mean this is your pool house."_

"_But its our pool house now"_ Ryan smiled at the fact as it was becoming there pool house.

"_Alright it's now our pool house."_ Marissa giggled as Ryan tickled her in the ribs.

"_You know you looked really beautiful tonight."_ Ryan said.

"_Naww, you are too sweet Ryan, although you would say I looked beautiful in a tracksuit!"_ Marissa laughed.

"_But you do! You look good in everything and nothing."_ Ryan said cheekily.

"_Really because its getting kinda hot in here, and this dress is so itchy!"_ Marissa teased.

"_Would you like me to help you take it off?"_

"_Sure, if its not to much trouble of course?"_ Marissa giggled.

"_It's NEVER to much trouble."_ Ryan said finding the zip at the back of her dress.

Marissa and Ryan lay on the bed with just there undergarments on, hand in hand.

"_Thank you for coming tonight, it meant the world, I mean I know you had a date planned."_

"_Anything for you, we can go to the movies anytime."_

"_So Lucas seemed to like you?"_ Marissa said.

"_He seemed to like you too."_ Ryan frowned.

Marissa sat up.

"_Hey, what's that suppose to mean?"_ Marissa said confused.

"_Don't you notice that he flirts with you?"_  
_"No but obviously you do?"_ Marissa said sounding kinda annoyed now.

"_He was telling me that I shouldn't be with you and that you didn't love me."_

"_Well Ryan, last time I checked, it was me who decided if I love you or not or if we should be together." _

"_I know but, he just seems creepy."_

"_Ryan Atwood are you jealous?"_ Marissa asked.

"_No, its not that, im just worried… for you."_  
_"Well you know my heart only beats for one man."_ Marissa smiled moving over Ryan.

"_And that's you."_ Marissa said kissing Ryan on the forehead.

"_That's all I needed to hear."_ Ryan smiled.

-------------------------------


	16. Chapter 16 The four, again

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN- The four, again.**

Summer and Marissa sat in the Cohen's kitchen sorting through wedding invitations and pictures of dresses.

"_So, the 19th of January works for you?"_ Summer asked.

"_Sure, sounds great. So that's everyone right?"_ Marissa said licking the last envelope shut.

"_Yeop, all 160, gosh I had no idea we new so many people. The reception is going to be big enough right?"_ Summer asked feeling stressed.

"_Sure, it's massive Sum, all the newpsies have had there wedding there. Trust me it will all work out fine!"_ Marissa said putting her arm around Summers shoulder comforting her.

"_Thanks coop, I don't know what id do without you!"_ Summer said exhaling.

"_Im so glad to be back. Im sorry I ever left you."_ Marissa said feeling bad.

"_Hey, I thought we had this conversation, as long as you're here now, its all good_." Summer said giving Marissa a hug.  
_"I love you Sum."_

"_Love you too Coop."_

The two best friends were having a moment until Seth walked in with Ryan.

"_So you think I should hire 'lady hoe' or should I stick with 'officer jenny'?"_ Seth asked Ryan.

"_Seth, it's your bucks party, you choose."_ Ryan said rolling his eyes.

"_So what are you boys talking about?"_ Summer asked.

"_Official Bucks night stuff."_ Seth answered.

"_So, in male language your talking about,' what stripper you are going to hire?'_" Marissa said smartly pulling the 'am I right face'.

"_Aww are you know?"_ Summer said smiling.

"_No…"_ Seth said.

"_Yes."_ Ryan said

"_Well then, Marissa we better choose my stripper."_ Summer said grabbing a fork in her hand trying to control her rage blackouts.

"_Alright summer, let's go into the other room hey_?" Marissa said trying to calm her down.

"_Actually let's go shopping! Shopping always makes you feel better."_ Marissa said pulling the fork out of summer's hand.

"_Sorry about that Hun, I forgot about her blackouts_." Ryan said to Marissa.

"_No, that's cool, we were going to go looking for dresses anyway. And besides Im sure your enjoying choosing a stripper."_ Marissa said winking at Ryan.

"_Well, I only want to see one person strip."_ Ryan said eying Marissa.

"_Hey, save that business for later, go and help Seth."_ Marissa said blowing Ryan a kiss goodbye.

----------------------------  
At the mall;

"_Sorry about that Coop."_ Summer said feeling guilty.

"_Nah, that's okay sorry for bringing it up."_

"_You know, its not that I don't want him to hire a stripper, I just didn't think that he would you know?" _Summer said pouting.

"_It's cool Sum, there's no explaining to do! Let's go in here!"_ Marissa said smiling.

"_For the wedding?"_ Summer raised an eyebrow.

"_Nope, for after the wedding."_ Marissa giggled as the two girls walked into a lingerie shop.

"_Now that ive got something, why don't you coop?"  
"Aww I dunno, I mean he's seen me in lingerie before, im sure he wont even notice."_

"_Come on Coop, you have the best body… um ever! Who wouldn't notice?"_

"_Fine, just one though."_

As Marissa and Summer walked out of the shop, Marissa felt someone tap her on the back. Thinking it was the paparazzi, she continued to walk ignoring the person behind her.

"_Riss!" _The voice called from behind her.

"_Lucas, im so sorry, I thought you were the papz!"_ Marissa said giving him a hug.

Summer just stood there raising her eyebrow waiting to be introduced.

"_Right, you remember my friend Summer."  
"Of course, nice to see you again." _Lucas smiled at summer.

"_Sure."_ Summer said eyeing Lucas in a not so friendly way.

"_Don't mind her, she's not good with new people."_

"_So what are you doing here, I seem to be bumping into you everywhere?"_ Marissa asked.

"_Well im meant to be meeting an interviewer from vogue, here for lunch, you know let him get inside the life of Lucas Truefelt."_ Lucas said proudly.

"_Aww very impressive."_ Marissa smiled back.

"_Well I better go, Summer and I are wedding shopping, she's getting married next month!"_

Lucas had a sense of relief when Marissa added the last sentence.  
_"Congratulations Summer, that's fine, I better be going myself, ill see you at the soccer game right?"_ Lucas said looking deep into Marissa's eyes.

"_Sure."_ Marissa said, not noticing a thing and just waving goodbye.

"_Hmm…"_ Summer moaned.

"_What's up?"_ Marissa asked

"_Did you not see that?" _

"_See what?"  
"The way he looked at you, the way he looked into you."   
"Who? Lucas?"_ Marissa said looking confused.

"_No, the bald guy eating a burger over there, of course Lucas!"_

"_I don't understand where just friends?" _Marissa said raising her eyebrow at summer.

"_Yes, im sure he is just your friend, but if you saw the way he looked at you, you'd be sure that he doesn't just want to be your friend."_

"_Are you sure?"_

"_Coop am I ever wrong?" _

"_No."_

"_Well im telling you just be careful and make sure you know where your feelings are."_

"_My feelings are with Ryan there always with Ryan. Im sure Lucas just loves me as a friend right, I mean he couldn't actually have feelings for me?" _Marissa said starting to think that Lucas actually did have feelings towards her.

"_I don't know coop, but whatever it is you're tangling yourself in a web, get out of it while you can."_

"_But I don't even know if he likes me, I mean I can't just stop hanging out with him, he is my boss' son?"_

"_Well that just makes it a little harder, but hey, your Marissa Cooper im sure you'll think of something. Now enough about you, its time we look at the wedding dress'."_

"_Sure, sorry sum." _Marissa said feeling guilty as she seemed to make every conversation about herself._  
"Its okay, hey were here to take our minds of our problems anyway!" _Summer said linking arms with Marissa.

----------------------

Marissa and Summer entered the Cohen's house to find Ryan and Seth playing video games.

"_So I see that you guys are busy planning."_ Marissa said putting her bags on the table.

"_Were just having a break."_ Seth said.

"_How long have you been on the break for_?" Marissa said knowing that it wasn't a 'break'.

"_Are you hungry?"_ Ryan said trying to change the subject.

"_STARVING!"_ Summer added.

"_well then, looks like we need some food. What about, we go to the diner_?" Ryan suggested.

"_Great."_ The other three replied.

---------------------------

The four walked into the diner and found there 'usual' seats. To Marissa it had been ages since she had last been there.

"_Home sweet home"_ Seth said, exhaling and taking a seat in the booth next to summer.

"_You know I can't remember the last time I was here."_ Marissa said resting her hand on Ryan's lap.

"_Well were all together again!"_ Summer said smiling.

"_Fab Four, hey?"_ Ryan said.

"_Kid chino, Cosmo girl, Little Miss Vixen and The Ironist."_

"_Yeah, so how is your comic going anyway?"_ Marissa asked.

"_Actually it's getting published in the new year."_ Seth said feeling rather proud.

"_That's great, so you guys are ready for the wedding?"_ Marissa asked again.

"_I think so I'm pretty sure me and you sorted out most of it Cooper Scooper." _Summer said laughing remembering the last time she had called Marissa Cooper Scooper.

"_That's such a bad nickname sum!" _Marissa said laughing._  
"I know, I know." _Summer smiled enjoying the moment.

"_Im, Really… Happy." _Marissa said with a huge grin on her face.

Ryan looked into Marissa's eyes even though she was looking towards the window and put her hand into his own and gripped it tight.

"_Congratulations."_ Seth said lowering an eyebrow.

"_Shut up, I mean I can't remember when I was this happy, everything is perfect, like old times, were all together. You and summer are getting married in two weeks and Ryan and I are together, what else I could ask for."_ Marissa said staring into the window smiling.

"_It's so good to hear you say that."_ Ryan said holding her hand tightly.

Summer smirked, watching Ryan look into Marissa, he was concentrating so hard it was like he was waiting for her to do something amazing.

"_What are you waiting for Marissa to do?"_ Summer teased.

Ryan shook his head coming back to reality.

"_What?"_ Ryan asked.

Marissa smiled noticing the way Ryan was looking into her, she rested her head on his shoulder and grabbed the front of his t-shirt in her hand pulling him towards her.

"_Aww you two love birds get a room already, your making me sick." _Summer said pulling a face.

"_That's my Summer."_ Seth said trying to get all mushy with Summer.

"_Eww Seth, not now."_ Summer said pushing him away from her.

The Fab four sat in the diner in there usual seats, laughing about the past and talking about the future.

--------------------------------------------------------


	17. Chapter 17 Flash Fowards

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN- "Flash-forwards"**

Marissa and Ryan walked into the pool house hand in hand after a night spent with Summer and Seth at the diner. Marissa jumped onto the bed letting out a huge sigh.

"_Did you have fun tonight?"_ Ryan asked joining Marissa.

"_Mmhm, it was fun."_ She said rolling over to meet eye to eye with Ryan.

Ryan pushed back her hair from her eyes and kissed her on the forehead.

"_Im tired."_ Marissa said yawning.

"_Yeah me too, wanna sleep?"_ Ryan suggested.

"_For once, yes I would!"_ Marissa smiled getting under the blankets and snuggling up to Ryan.

"_Just sleep?"_ Ryan asked

"_Yes Ryan, just sleep."_ She said, pulling his face into hers giving him one last kiss for the day and whispering into his ear.  
_"I love you."_

"_I love you too."_

--------------------------------

Marissa woke to find herself in a strange room, it was a white room with a red feature wall, it looked quite elegant and the objects in the room appeared to be very expensive. She looked to her left and a man was lying beside her. He had blonde hair just like Ryan, but it seemed as though he looked at least 10 years older. The man rolled over so that Marissa could see his face. It was Ryan, but Marissa questioned how he could that much hair grow on his face over night.

"_What are you looking at?"_ The man that looked so much like Ryan said as opened his eyes.

"_Go back to bed it's mine turn to get Charlie anyway_." Ryan said rolling over.

Marissa was taken back by his harsh tone, so she slowly slipped out of the bed into a room she had never seen before. She walked around the bed to a portrait hanging on the wall. It was of A mother and a father and there three children. Marissa moved her head closer to the picture eyeing the mother. Was this her? Ten years from now? Marissa was so confused, this was just getting weirder. She walked into the bathroom to wash her face; she caught her reflection in the mirror and saw a 31 year old version of Marissa looking back at her. She was surprised how much she hadn't changed; she smiled at her self feeling good that she hadn't aged.

Marissa walked out of her bedroom and followed the stairs to what she thought was the kitchen, Marissa was trying to pinch her self to wake her up from this weird dream.

"_Hey Mom."_ A teenage boy said to her.

Marissa tried to smile.

"_Are you ready to take me to Ally's or is Tyler gonna drive me again, mum you know he drives a bomb."_ A girl around the age of 15 stared at Marissa with her hand on her hip.

"_Umm,,,"_ Marissa had no idea what to say she was in what seemed like a parallel universe.

"_What's wrong with her?"_ The girl asked her brother.

"_Maybe she's got a hangover?"_ The boy answered.

Marissa turned around to see Ryan walking down the stairs carrying a baby in his hands. Still dressed in his boxers and a wife beater Marissa couldn't help but watch Ryan walk down the stairs and admire how hot he looked in what seemed like 10 years in the future.

"_Daddy!"_ The girl ran to Ryan and kissed him on the cheek.

"_Hey Lacey, did you sleep better last night?"_ Ryan said putting the baby into a high chair.

"_No, dad, Charlie cried all night, how can you put up with that baby?"_ The girl apparently named Lacey asked.

Marissa stood back watching this family communicate over breakfast, where the hell was she?

"_Look Marissa, im going to take Lacey to Ally's, I've already changed Charlie's dipper, ill be back soon"_ Future Ryan said.

"_Uhh, sure."_ Marissa said as she watched Ryan take what seemed to be her daughter to her friend's house.

"_Are you okay mum? Did Charlie keep you up all last night, because you look horrible."_ The eldest boy said.

"_I don't know what's happening."_ Marissa said feeling stupid talking to this boy who was meant to be her son.

The boy got up from behind the table and walked toward Marissa. Marissa looked at him noticing how much he looked like Ryan, he had the same build the same hair the same eyes but then there were features that she could see of herself. Then she snapped out of it realizing she had woken up in some strange place.

"_Mum im eighteen now, you can tell me if you need a hand with the baby."_ He said smiling at Marissa.

"_I mean Dad's hardly ever home anymore, and when he is he's always yelling at you, you don't need to hide it from me anymore mom, are you guys gonna get a divorce."_ Her future son said resting his arm on her shoulder.

Marissa was taken back, she and Ryan were getting a divorce, At first Marissa thought this was a dream but she was now thinking that this was more of a sign.

"_Um, Tyler is that it?"_ Marissa asked the boy.  
_"Yes."_ He said raising an eyebrow at her.

"_Why are we fighting?"_ She said feeling stupid asking questions about the life she was meant to be living.

"_Because of Lucas mom, don't play stupid,, you cheated on dad with Lucas and you said Lucas had been wanting to be with you since your modeling days but you never got around to it until now?"_ Tyler said feeling bad for bringing it up again.

"_I said that?"_ Marissa said feeling confused.

"_Yes Mom, you said that and that's when Dad slept with Taylor and you guys haven't said more than a sentence to each other since."_ Tyler said looking at Marissa confused not understanding why she didn't remember this.

"_Oh my god."_ Marissa said completely shocked.

"_That's what I said."_ Tyler said laughing quietly to himself.

"_Is this really who I am?"_ Marissa asked.

"_Well mom, you may not be the best wife or mother but your still a pretty good model."_ Tyler said walking over to the baby filling its mouth with food.

"_What are you telling me?"_ Marissa said trying to figure out what this dream was telling her.

"_You work more than your home, I mean c'mon you missed Charlie's first word."_ Tyler said.  
_"Then why are you so nice to me?"_ Marissa asked.

"_Because you're my mom, Lacey doesn't talk to you because of what you did and neither does dad, the last thing you need is me not talking to you."_ He said honestly.

Marissa was stunned, she had a feeling this dream was more than a dream more like a wake up call. At first she was doubting her feelings for Lucas, she had gotten close too him over the past five years away from Newport and she had to admit the more she thought about it the more she understood how he felt for her. The way he looked at her, the way he only wanted to be with her, the way he would hold her.

Marissa heard the door open and Future Ryan walked out smelling of alcohol.

"_So you had a stop by the liquor store on the way home" _Tyler said under his breath.

Ryan walked towards Marissa ignoring Tyler's comment.

"_What's wrong with you know."_ Ryan said hurtfully seeing that Marissa looked upset.

"_Dad, just leave it."_ Tyler said pulling him away from Marissa.

"_No just let me talk to your mother, if you can call her that."_ He said squinting his eyes and walking closer to Marissa.  
Whoever this man was he was most defiantly not the same Ryan. She reminded him of Trey, the way his eyes gave her the look, the way he pushed himself towards people even his body language.

"_What's wrong? You decided your sorry did you? That you actually care, were you pouring out your feelings to Tyler?" _

"_You know what, no one cares anymore you've damaged this family enough."_

"_We don't need you here."_ Ryan said moving closer to Marissa.

"_Go on say something."_ Ryan glared at Marissa.

Marissa just stood there hoping this so called 'dream' would stop.

"_SAY SOMETHING!"_ Ryan yelled clenching his fist.

"_DAD DON'T!"_ Tyler yelled, trying to stop the baby from crying.

Ryan turned his attention to Tyler.  
_"Do you agree with your mother do you? Maybe ill knock some sense into you, she ruined this family!" _

"_She's not the only one dad; I mean if you were home more maybe she wouldn't have cheated on you." Tyler said walking towards his father.  
_Ryan raised his fist and punched Tyler in the face, feeling satisfied with himself he turned to Marissa with a huge grin on his face.

"_Who's next?"_ he said looking around the room.

"_Ryan your drunk."_ Marissa screamed through her tears.

"_Ahh she speaks, I think that's the most you've said to me in years." _

Ryan turned to Marissa and began to get closer, Marissa pushed herself against the wall trying to stay as far back as she could.

"_RYAN, DON'T!" _Marissa screamed.

--------------------------------------------

Marissa felt her body shake as if she was being pushed to the side, she pulled her eyes tightly together and opened.

"_Babe? Are you okay?"_ Ryan said holding Marissa in his arms.

"_You were crying while you were asleep, you were really scaring me."_ He said tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

Marissa grabbed onto Ryan even tighter making sure he wouldn't let go, his strong arms covered her like a blanket, she was safe. Marissa pushed her head into his chest and let her emotions fall from her eyes.

"_Hey, hey its alright."_ Ryan whispered, running his fingers through Marissa's hair.

"_Must have been some bad dream hey?"_ he said comforting her.

Marissa felt to weak to say anything, she knew it was just a dream but it felt to real, for tonight she needed to stay him her security blanket, being held in Ryan's arms.

----------------------------------------------


	18. Chapter 18 Hens and a Bucks

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN- "Hens and a Buck"**

_January the 18__th__ – the day before the wedding_

Marissa awoke to an empty bed, she sighed and propped herself up. Through the glass doors she overlooked the Cohen's pool, it had been three months living in the pool house. She had told the Cohen's that she would be moving out multiple times, but Sandy and Kirsten insisted on her staying. Since Seth was living in his own house with summer and Kirsten was the only female in the house it was enjoyable to have her lurking around the house. Besides Ryan enjoyed the late night visits.

Surprisingly to both Marissa and Ryan, there relationship had lasted the three months Marissa had been back in town. Sure they had there fights but they were normally resolved with a heavy make out session. Lately Marissa was declining Photo shoots and staying out of the public eye. Marissa was still in magazine headlines, including yesterdays Woman's Day announcing that Marissa had been locked up by her mother and unable to leave the house.

Marissa entered the Cohen's Kitchen wearing her tweety boxers and one of Ryan's wifebeaters.

"_Hey Princess."_ Ryan said with his mouth half full of Captain Crunch.

"_Hello you."_ Marissa scanned over Ryan's body, only wearing shorts she winked.

"_How did you sleep last night?"_

"_Would have slept better if you were with me."_

Marissa said slowly walking towards Ryan.

"_Aww, come here."_

Ryan said motioning Marissa to sit on his lap.

Marissa placed her body on his lap and took a spoon full of Ryan's cereal.

"_Mmm, this … stuff is really good."_ Marissa said with her mouth half full.

"_I'll tell you what else is really good."_

Marissa swallowed.

"_What?"_

Ryan pulled her face towards his own and kissed her softly on the lips. Marissa sat on Ryan's lap motionless with her eyes still closed drifting off to her happy place.

"_Mmm, that was really good. You taste like captain crunch."_

Marissa said wiping Ryan's bottom lip.

"_Sorry I didn't sleep in the pool house last night. I came in late last night, I was actually drawing up the plans for your boss' condo and I didn't want to wake you."_

"_That's alright baby, my boss is more important to you than I am, I understand."  
_Marissa pouted.

"_No, no one Is more important to me than you are, I promise I will make it up to you."_

Ryan said kissing her forehead and wrapping his arms around her waist._  
"You better!"_

"_Good morning Kids."_ Sandy entered the room in his robe and messy hair.

"_Busy night Mr. Cohen."_ Marissa said trying to hold in her laughter.

"_I guess you could say that, you two youngsters would understand."_ Sandy said pouring himself a coffee and winking at Ryan.

_"So the Bucks night tonight Ryan! What have you got planned? " _Sandy asked with excitement.

Ryan looked over to Marissa who was staring at him with her hand on her hip, two eyebrows raised.

"_Yes, please do tell im intrigued."_

"_Umm, well were at the bar for most of the night but then later on we have a room booked at the mermaid inn."_

cough _"and a stripper_." cough

Sandy rubbed his hands together getting excited at the thought of the night ahead.

"_Aww sorry hunny, I didn't get the last bit, did you say you were getting a stripper."_

"_Uhh…"_

Marissa laughed.

"_Im kidding Ry, I know you guys are getting a stripper! So are we its going to be a great night."_

Ryan smiled, trying to get rid of the image of another man stripping in front of his girlfriend.

_"Look at the time, I better get ready I need to be at summers in half an hour."_

Marissa bounced off Ryan's lap and kissed him on the cheek.

"_Sandy, tell Kirsten to Summer and Seth's house at around 5:30."_

"_Sure thing Marissa."_

Leaving the main house Marissa quickly turned around.

"_I love you."_

"_Forever and Ever baby."_   
Ryan replied smiling as he watched her walk out of the room, trying not to watch the way her bum moved when she ran.

"_Your one lucky man."_

Sandy said sipping at his coffee, watching Marissa walk into the pool house also enjoying Marissa's backside view

"_I know."_

"_She'd be one hell of a wife too"_

"_What are you trying to suggest Sandy?"  
"No nothing im just making a point, take care of that one, she really loves you."_

"_I really love her too, I can't remember feeling this way ever."_

"_Im glad for you son."_

"_so who did you hire?"_

"_I don't know Seth made the final choice."_

"_Great." _Sandy rolled his eyes and left to get ready.

Ryan sat at the table and smiled to himself. Marissa would make an amazing wife, she was perfect in every way, there was no way in the world he was leaving her behind, he lost her once, one time too many.

---------------------------

Marissa arrived at Summers house to find her lying on the bed crying into her wedding dress.

_"Sum, what's wrong?"_

"_I don't know if I can do this." _Summer replied wiping the tears from her face.

"_What do you mean?"_

"_What if he gets bored of me, I mean we've done a lot but he's making a commitment to me forever, what if he gets bored of me."_

"_Aww Sum, I don't think you understand."_

_  
"Understand what Coop?"_

_"How much he loves you, watch the way he looks into your eyes, the way he holds you so close that air doesn't even pass through your bodies, the way he wants to be with you every second of everyday, love like that doesn't just end."_

Summer smiled.

"_Well somebody's in love."_

"_What are you on about?"_

_  
"I've never heard love explained to me that way."_

"_I just watch Ryan, its like he's waiting for me to do something amazing, and every move I make he takes note of I feel so important, so loved. Don't you feel the same with Seth?"_

_  
"Of course, but afraid I don't give enough back, he's the one who wants me."_

"Summer, are you trying to tell me that you don't want him anymore?"

_  
"Yes, I think its way beyond that now I need him."_

"_Then why the hell are you sitting here crying. C'mon, wipe thoughs tears away we have a Hen's night to get ready for."_

_--------------------------_

Summer's house was decorated with pink balloons and streamers; Marissa printed off summer's baby photos and stuck them around the room, just to add the affect. Summers friends and family had arrived over three hours ago and most of them could hardly stand.

Summer had invited a few of her friends from work and Taylor and Holly who she had recently came back in touch with.

The girls had just finished playing the wedding dress game and summer was covered head to toe in toilet paper.  
Instead of looking like Summer was wearing a wedding dress, It looked more like she was dressed as a mummy.

"_This is great Coop." _

"_I think so!" _Marissa smiled looking at all the guest's enjoying themselves.

"_Everyone seems to be enjoying themselves."_

"_That's one way of saying it, I think it's almost time sum!"_

"_Im not sure about this Coop."_

"_Hun, its your Hens night, the boys have got a stripper it's only fair."_

"_Alright Alright, Shall I get the girls ready then?"_

_--------------------------------_

**AT THE BAR:**  
Ryan, Sandy, Seth and three of Seth's comic book friends where at the bar watching ESPN classics.

"_Another… one pleeeeeeeeeease"_ Seth said slamming the empty beer bottle into the table totally off his head.

"_Woow, don't you think that's enough buddy."_ Ryan said sliding the beer glass across the table and telling the barman that his friend had, had enough.

"_Ryan! How are you buddy!"_

"_Great." _Ryan said raising an eyebrow watching Seth slam his head into the table.

"_I think its time we get back to the hotel room its almost time." _Ryan pulled Seth's head from the table and swung one arm around his shoulder.

"_Sandy round up the guys were going back to the room."_

"_Sure, c'mon boys, get ready to see something you've never seen before." _Sandy sounded excited, motioning the comic book guys to follow him to the hotel room.

----------------------------

It had been half an hour since Seth's Bucks party had left the bar and returned to a private room at the Mermaid Inn. Everyone had tried to sober up.

"Here she is!" One of the comic book guys announced peeking through the window.

Ryan stood at the door and took a deep breath. He opened the door and to his surprise he found not one, but two women dressed in very familiar costumes.

_"Seth?!"_

"_You like them."_ Seth said smiling and nodding his head.

"_Is this the same uniform summer wore at your comic book launch? How did you find somebody to whip up a Cosmo girl and little miss vixen costume?"_

The first girl tapped her shoe at Ryan._  
"Aww right, come in."  
_At that moment, Ryan didn't even notice the strippers in front of him the only person he wanted to see at that moment was Marissa.

-----------------------------------

"_He's here." _Taylor said hearing the door bell ring.

Marissa smiled watching the excited girls scream!

"_Ill get it."_

Marissa swung open the door to see a man dressed in a police uniform. The police hat was covering most of his face and he was wearing aviator glasses.

"_Did somebody call 911 because I heard there are a lot of naughty… Marissa?"_

Marissa stood back and shook her head.

"_Naughty Marissa?"_ Summer said scrunching up her face wondering what the hell was happening.

The police officer/Stripper took of his hat and glasses and looked at Marissa.

"_Lu… Lu …Lucas?"_

_-------------------------------------------_


	19. Chapter 19 Sooner rather than Later

_-------------------------------------------_

**CHAPTER NINTEEN- "Sooner rather than Later"**

"Lucas what the hell are you doing here?" Marissa asked staring dumfounded at Lucas.

"I... I… This is my weekend job."

"What, Why?"

"I don't know, I just … I don't know."

"You know if word got out you could loose your job im surprised you haven't yet. Wait until your dad hears about this."

"Now common Riss, we are both adults here."  
"Are we? I think you should leave."

"but im already bought and paid for."

Marissa slammed the door in his face and turned to the pairs of eyes looking at her.

"Sorry ladies, I think we will be entertaining ourselves tonight."

--------------------------------------

Marissa stood at the entrance of the Cohen's house and fumbled around in her bag for the house keys. Her night wasn't what she expected to say the least. She couldn't get the image of Lucas out of her head. At first she wasn't sure if it was because she was feeling attracted to him but then she decided this was most defiantly not the case. The only person she wanted to see that much of was Ryan.

Bright car lights beamed up the Cohen's drive way. Marissa squinted her eyes to see who it was.

The engine stopped and the driver door swung open.

"_Hey you."_

Marissa smiled seeing Ryan exit the car and walk towards her.

"_How was your night."_ Marissa asked.

To Marissa's surprise Ryan looked pretty sober.

"_Would have been better if you were there."_

"_So the strippers didn't live up to your expectations."_

"_I could hardly watch them without feeling bad, I mean I already have this beautiful woman, you should meet her."_

"_Aww im sure I would love her."_

"_Im sure you would."_

_  
"So are you saying you missed out."_   
Marissa said slowly walking into Ryan's arms.

"Yes, I sat myself in the corner and tried not to watch."  
Ryan said laughing a little.

Marissa pouted. "Aww that's horrible it looks like this girlfriend of yours is going to have to make it up to you."

"God I hope so."

"I think I have a pretty good idea of how im going to be making this up to you. Follow me."

Marissa said releasing herself from his arms. She took his hand and led him down the drive way.

-------------------------  
_  
"Where are you taking me Riss?"_

Marissa had her hand over Ryan's eyes dragging him to god knows where.

"_Okay Okay where here."_

_  
"Umm, I love the beach Riss, don't get me wrong, but what's so special about this spot."_

Marissa laughed.

"_It's __the__ spot."_

_"The spot."_ Ryan looked confused.

"_Were we… "_

"That spot." Ryan widened his eyes trying to say what he meant with out saying it.

Marissa bit her bottom lip and looked at the ground and nodded.

Ryan walked towards Marissa and lifted her chin.

"_Did I ever tell you how beautiful you are."_

Marissa blushed.

"_Your not to bad yourself."_

Marissa took of her jacket and layed it on the sand. Ryan sat down first, opening his legs so she could sit between them. He wrapped his arms around her keeping her warm.

Marissa leaned her head back onto his shoulder and sighed.

"_So Seth and Summer getting married tomorrow hey."_ Marissa stated.

"_Yeah it should be good."_

"_I don't mean to startle you, and please tell me if im going to fast. But do you ever think about Marriage?"_

"_Sure I think about it. All the time, which is a bit sad for a man but ive gone as far as how many kids I hope to have."_

"_And how many is that?"_

"_Well ive always thought of having three kids, I don't know why its just always seemed like the lucky number."_

"_Yeah, Three kids, I can see that."_

"_What about you?" _Ryan asked holding Marissa's hands.

"_Three, two boys and a girl. I have heaps of names but im not sure on them yet."_

"_Woow, you women really think hard about this stuff."_

Marissa gave Ryan a playful shove and scrunched up her face. Ryan just smiled and gave her a soft kiss on the lips. Marissa pulled away with her eyes still shut.

"_Do you ever think about who the Mother of your children will be?"_

Marissa stopped, maybe she shouldn't have asked a question like that.

_"You don't have to answer that one."_ Marissa said blushing.

_"No, its okay, I want to. From the first time seeing you in the Cohens drive way, I thought you were amazing, I cant even think of a word…"_

Marissa felt herself blushing.

"_It's always been you Marissa, and always will be, the day that I take to the alter, I always picture you standing besides me. Gosh what's wrong with me, ive gone all mushy?"_

Ryan wondered, had he just said that all outloud?

Marissa turned around so that she could look into his deep blue eyes. She really loved him, She loved him so much.

_"I love you Ryan."_

"_I love you too Marissa. Now is there a reason you brought me to this spot or did you just want to tease me?"_

"_Would you like to continue with this in the pool house Mr. Atwood."_

Ryan's eyes almost popped out of his head.  
_"Now that's a question that you know the answer too."_

_--------------------_

Ryan and Marissa left the beach and returned to the pool house. They both lay on the bed looking at the ceiling both thinking about the conversation they had before.

"_I think you need to move out of here."_ Ryan said.

"_Uhmm.."  
"I don't mean you've worn out your welcome, and I certainly don't want you to be any further away from me."_

Marissa raised her eyebrow, where was this leading too. She propped herself up so he could continue.

"_What im trying to say is, that I think we should move in together."_

Marissa stopped. Stopped everything, breathing, moving and thinking. She loved Ryan she knew that for sure. But she wasn't sure how long she was going to be in Newport, soon enough she would have to go back to LA, back to her apartment, back to her old job. She knew that they would need to discuss this soon enough but she didn't think it would be sooner rather than later.

"Marissa?"

"I…"

Ryan didn't know what was happening, he was sure that he wasn't moving too fast. Then he looked into the bigger picture, he was dating THE Marissa Cooper, famous supermodel, location L.A. He was surprised how thoughs two letters could cause him so much pain. She wasn't sure about moving in with him because she didn't know how much longer she was going to stay.

The both lay down again, watching the ceiling wondering how they were going to sort this thing out.

------------------------------------------


End file.
